Just For A Week
by TheWomanWithAMessedUpMind
Summary: Law can't believe what Bonney had done. She asked him to do something for her. Why does it have to be him? Why not someone else? M/M Yaoi Don't like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**First Day**

There was a commotion happening outside. Law sighed as he left his operating room. He had just finished cleaning up after the last person he had done a procedure on. The woman had been bleeding everywhere and it was a hassle to clean blood off of white metal and not leave a stain. Bepo came funning towards him with a worried expression.

"Captain, Jewelry Bonney has something to ask of you." The bear didn't sound happy about it. Law could only guess what the woman wanted him to do for her. It couldn't be that bad, right?

Out on the deck of the sub, the woman greeted Law. "Hey, Law. Long time no see." She seemed nervous and was looking around everywhere but at him. This was new. The woman was normally rude and forceful with everything she said or did.

"Is there something you need, Jewelry-ya?" He wasn't like he had a schedule to follow or that he was busy, but he knew that Bonney never had good news. This was probably one of those times.

"I need you to do something for me. It's only for a little while." She looked behind herself and Law noticed that there was a kid behind. her. He looked familiar and his eyes widened in realization.

"Jewelry-ya, tell me you didn't..." The kid moved from behind her. He had raven hair and wore a straw hat on his head. This was shocking.

Staring in shock, Law didn't say any more. Bonney took this time to tell him what had happened. "I-It was an accident. I...I didn't mean to." She looked down at the kid. Luffy stared up at him with a smile. "I didn't mean to do it to him." Law gave her a blank look. Luffy looked in between them. "You have to believe me!"

Taking in the information, Law sighed. "I believe you, but what do you want me to do? I cannot magickally change him back with a medicine. You did it to him, so you must change him back." He watched as Bonney started too sweat. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Looking anywhere but at Law, Bonney tried to speak without stuttering. "I need you t-to watch him for m-me. It's only for a week." Law's face was blank so she gave him an offer. "I'll do anything you want!"

Considering the proposal, Law kept his face blank. He felt a tug on his pants and looked down at Luffy. He was smiling up at him. "Am I going to stay with you for a little bit?" Picking Luffy up, Law sighed. This was going to start something. He just knew it.

With Luffy on his right hip like a mother and her child, Law addressed the nervous woman. "I will take care of Luffy-ya for as long as needed only if you inform his crew about his whereabouts." Bonney nodded vigorously.

"I will." She started to walk off the sub before turning back to him. "Thank you so much. I won't forget this." With that, she was gone and Law stood there with Luffy on his hip. His hands were fisted in his shirt.

Sighing Law turned to Bepo. "Since we are still on the island, I need you to go and get some clothes for him." The bear nodded as he left the sub. Law felt Luffy lay his head on his shoulder as he went back inside to his room. He was exhausted but he knew not to fall asleep around Luffy.

...

A few hours had passed after Law had agreed to take care of Luffy for Bonney. The kid was currently laying on Law's stomach as he read a book. The snoring said that Luffy had fallen asleep at some point. He continued to read even as the snoring stopped.

Luffy sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Torao, I'm hungry." Law looked up from his book to see tat it was getting dark outside. He folded the corner of the page and set it on the nightstand.

"It should be close to dinnertime." He moved to the edge of his bed. "We can go and see if Shachi has started on dinner, okay?" Luffy grinned ad nodded. Law stood up and left the room with Luffy following right along behind him.

In the kitchen, Shachi was in the middle of cooking dinner. "Shachi-ya, could you make extra for dinner? We have a guest that can each about ten times more than the average person." Shachi raised an eyebrow but nodded anyway.

Going into the dining room, Law and Luffy found an empty table to sit at. As law sat down, he rested his head on the table. He was so tired. He hadn't slept for a whole month. "Torao, are you okay?" Luffy's voice made him turn his head to look at him.

"Yeah. I'm alright. Just a little tired is all," he assured him. He didn't feel like being worried over. It brought him too many problems. He closed his eyes to rest them for a bit.

The next thing Law knew, he was being shaken awake by Luffy. He blinked a few times before raising his head off the table. "Is there something wrong, Luffy-ya?" He scratched his head. He had left his hat in the bedroom.

"Dinner is almost ready." Luffy gave him a worried look. "Are you sure that you're okay?" Law nodded. He did feel unusually tired but it would probably pass after a good night's sleep.

Bepo slid into the seat in front of him a few minutes later. "I placed a bag of clothes in your room for Luffy." He tilted his head to the side. "Captain, you don't look so good. Have you been able to get some sleep? How long have you been without it?"

Law waved it off. "Don't worry. It has only been about a week. The old man that I had splinted his leg was having fitful sleep. I had to stay awake until it was safe for him to sleep." Bepo gave him a closer inspection. "The man had almost broken two parts of his leg on the second night."

Sighing, Bepo stopped his scrutinizing. "Well, try to get some sleep tonight. You know that you can only go so long without sleep." Law nodded as Shachi came into the room with plates of food. He placed the plates along the tables.

"Finally! Food!" Luffy's mouth started to drool. Law wanted to laugh at the way his eyes lit up at the sight of food. The kid started to pile the food on his plate. Law took a few things and placed them on his plate. He ate quietly as Luffy talked with the other crew members. They were all happy to see their old ally again but some were surprised to see his size.

After dinner, Law suggested that they take a bath before bed. Luffy agreed. They went to the room to get clothes. "Bepo went into town and picked some clothes out for you. They are in the bag over there." Law pointed at the bag in the corner of the room. He went to his dresser to pick out his clothes. "Please place them on the bed."

Luffy did as he was told and then followed Law to the bathroom. His eyes grew wide at the size of the bathroom. "Wow! This place is so big! It's bigger than ours on the ship!" Luffy looked like he had seen the best thing in his life.

Going over to the corner, Law pulled on a room divider. "Luffy-ya, I would like you to go behind here to change. It will keep our privacy to ourselves." Luffy nodded and was the first one to go. "Please wrap a towel around your waist before coming out."

"Alright." While Luffy was undressing, Law filled up the tub with warm water. Once he was finished, he looked over to see Luffy standing next to him. The towel around his waist was crooked. He almost wanted to laugh.

"Come here." He kneeled down and fixed his towel. "There. Now it looks better." Luffy smiled. He looked happy about what had happened. Law just shrugged it off and went behind the divider. He stripped and tied a towel around his waist.

Opening the divider, Law saw that Luffy was patiently waiting for him. He smiled when he saw Law. "I remember those tattoos. They're awesome." Law's face felt warm as he walked over to the tub. He stepped in and lifted Luffy up and into the water. Immediately, Law and Luffy sagged in the water.

"We need to hurry up and bathe before one of us tries to drown." Luffy nodded. He kept his eyes on Law as the man washed his hair. He looked ready to pass out in the tub. He was worried for him.

"Are...you okay...Torao?" Law looked at the kid. His eyes were drooping, but he was still alert.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Law rinsed his hair and started to wash his body. Luffy sat at the other end of the tub and did the same. Something about the moment made Law wonder why he agreed to watch him.

After their bath, Law dried off and he regained some energy. Luffy was back to his old self after he had gotten out of the tub. "Torao, where am I going to sleep?" Law thought about it as they made their way back to his room.

"You can sleep in here, if you want. I'm going to try and get some sleep tonight." Law slipped into his underwear and pulled on his shirt. Luffy did the same thing and was dressed in no time. A knock sounded on the door as Law put one leg in his pants. "Yes?" he asked as he got in his pants.

Penguin opened the door. "We have a problem, Captain." Law raised an eyebrow. "Eustass "Captain" Kid is here. He's looking for you." Law groaned as he slipped on his shoes. "What should I do?"

"Tell him I'll be right there. Don't let him enter the ship." Penguin nodded and then left. Law tuned to Luffy. "Come on, Luffy-ya." He picked him up and walked out of the room. Luffy had his arms around Law's neck.

On the deck of the sub, Kid was confronting Bepo. "Where the hell is he?!" Bepo stood in his way to get inside. The sky was almost black. "Move out of my goddamn way, bear!"

Walking up to the scene, Law used his free hand to place on Bepo's shoulder. "What brings you to my ship, Eustass-ya?" Law wasn't surprised that he was there. It was getting dark, though. He studied Kid. He looked the same as the last time he saw him. Nothing changed much.

"Trafalgar." The way Kid said his name made him want to go back inside to get away from him. He grinned down at him. "Can't I come and say 'hi' to an old friend?" He didn't even glance at Luffy who had a scowl on his face.

Giving him a bored expression, Law shifted Luffy higher on his hip. "The last time you wanted to say 'hello' to me, I had to inject you with anesthetic and get Killer-ya to remove you from my sub." He used both arms to hold Luffy.

Kid finally glanced down at Luffy with confusion. "What is that? Are you running a daycare center now?" Luffy glared at him. Law could tell that he wanted to punch him/ he didn't say anything at first.

"If you want to punch him, I won't stop you." Law watched as Luffy removed one of his hands from his neck and balled it into a fist. He smiled a sweet smile at Kid. "I do believe he still has the strength of his regular body." Kid raised an eyebrow in confusion at his words.

Making his arm stretch behind him and Law, Luffy grinned at Kid. "I'm not a kid!" he shouted as he punched Kid in the jaw. It sent him skirting down the way. Law wanted to laugh. Luffy already was. "Did you see that, Torao?!"

Nodding, Law couldn't stop smiling. Kid recovered after a minute. "So, it's Straw Hat Luffy." He snickered. "What happened squirt? Did you shrink some?" Luffy just glared at him. He knew Law didn't want him to start a fight.

"What is you real purpose for being here, Eustass-ya?" Law was tired and he wanted to go to bed. He yawned as he waited for Kid's answer.

"Like I said, I came to say 'hi' but it seems that you're busy." He looked pissed off as he glared at Luffy. "I'll catch you later, Law." He left the sub and Law went back to his room. He was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. He got in bed with Luffy and blew out the candle.

"Good night, Torao. See you in the morning." Luffy snuggled up to Law's chest. He didn't have the energy to push him away so he let him stay there.

"Goo night, Luffy-ya." He swore he heard Luffy say something else but it was lost to him as he slipped into dreamland.

 **I love you all. Please tell me what you think. You are all beautiful and unique. Please tell me what you think. Leave a review if you want to. Have a fabulous day. Tatty-bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Day**

 _ **The smell of feathers burning awoke Law from sleep. He looked over to see that Corazon's shoulder was, yet again, on fire. "Cora-san, please put the fire out. It will spread again." He was worried when the man said nothing to him.**_

 _ **Getting up, Law went over to his guardian and tugged on his sleeve. "Cora-san, please out..." He didn't finish his sentence. He had walked to stand in front of his friend. He covered his mouth and screamed into his hand in horror at what he saw.**_

 _ **As Corazon sat where he was, his face was melting. His eyeballs were still in place, but the skin on his face was dropping in globs in his lap. He turned his gaze from his lap to look at Law. The sight of his fatherly figure like that made him want to vomit.**_

 _ **"Law, what's wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" The voice that spoke was a mixture of Corazon's original voice and something demonic. It made chills run down Law's spine. He was disgusted and horrified. "Do I frighten you?"**_

 _ **Law didn't answer the thing that spoke. He screamed as he backed away from Corazon. The man/thing stood and all the flesh, blood, and other things that had pooled in his lap fell to the ground in large globs. He seriously wanted to vomit at the sight before him.**_

 _ **Taking no chances, Law turned away from the creature that impersonated his guardian and ran into the surrounding forest. He ran as fast as he could. He was afraid. He stumbled around the dark forest before tripping over a tree root and falling face first into a puddle of mud.**_

 _ **Sitting up, Law scrubbed the slimy, wet mud from his face. He heard footsteps getting closer to him as time passed. He rubbed the mud away as fast as he could. The footsteps stopped right in front of him. Opening his eyes, Law saw two sandaled feet.**_

 _ **Moving his gaze up the body of the one standing in front of him, Law's face began to pale. His gaze went from tan sandals to blue jean shorts to a scarred chest with a red vest to go with it to a grinning face to a straw hat. Luffy stood in front of him. The look in his eyes made Law want to get away as fast as he could.**_

 _ **"Hey, Torao. Are you alright?" The way the teen spoke made Law shiver with fear.**_

 _ **"Leave him alone, Straw Hat. He's mine." Law turned to see Kid emerge from the brush at another part of the forest. He had the same look that Luffy had. It was a mixture of lust with something cruel with it.**_

 _ **Getting to his feet, Law ran in between them. He didn't stop until he came to a clearing. He was afraid of being caught. The sound of footsteps told him that he wasn't lucky at all and that he was followed. Turning around, Law was met with Luffy. He tried to go the opposite way, but was blocked by Kid. The third exit was blocked by Corazon. His fourth and final exit was blocked by Doflamingo. He had a similar look as Kid and Luffy. It was scarier, though.**_

 _ **"Law, come to me. I'll keep you safe," Kid said. Law knew that he shouldn't trust him/ He was terrified of him.**_

 _ **"Don't listen to him, Law. I've taken good care of you. I'll keep you safe." Law was too disturbed by the melting face of his friend that he started to cry. He heard a growl from Luffy and a chuckle from Doflamingo.**_

 _ **"Law, I'm your big brother. I can keep you safe from everyone." Tears poured down his face at those words. He would never trust the man again for what he had done to him.**_

 _ **"Torao, don't listen to the others. I'll take better care of you and you'll be okay," Luffy urged. Law stayed where he was. He was afraid of them all. He didn't want to choose any of them.**_

 _ **As he stood in the clearing, the four of them closed in on him. The all looked the same height from his point of view. They surrounded him and a chunk of Corazon's face fell on his cheek. It was slimy, gooey, and gross. Law screamed.**_

Waking up, Law heard the scream that echoed through the room. He felt a weight on him and looked down at his chest. For a moment, he saw the same Luffy from his dream. He screamed and pushed himself to the headboard. It made Luffy fall off his chest and Law felt over his face for the chunk of flesh that had fallen on his face. He looked back at Luffy and his face changed to the innocent face of the kid.

"Torao, are you okay? You were crying and screaming in your sleep." Law placed an hand on his face again and felt the still wet tears on his cheeks. He took a few deep breaths before he spoke to him.

"It was just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about." He looked at Luffy and then to the window. It was almost sunrise. "Did I wake you?"

Luffy shook his head. "No. I've been up." Luffy yawned after a moment. "When's breakfast?" Law knew he was going to ask about it.

"Judging from the sky, Shachi isn't up yet. He gets up a little after the sun rises a little." Luffy started to pout in Law's lap. He had crawled into his lap after he calmed down. "I can make breakfast today, though." Luffy perked up. He got off of Law so he could get up. He followed the man out of the room and to the kitchen.

"What can you cook?" Luffy asked as Law sat him in a chair. The other went to the refrigerator.

"I can make just about anything. Just because I don't choose to cook doesn't mean I can't." He pulled out some items and started to cook. He made pancakes, waffles, eggs, sausage, biscuits, a breakfast casserole, and chopped some fruit up.

By the time he was done cooking, the rest of the crew was starting to get up. Shachi was the first to enter dining room. He woke up at the sight before him. "Captain, did you cook?!" Law nodded. "You could've woken me up. I would have came to cook."

"It's alright. Luffy was hungry so I decided to cook today." The crew was surprised as they filed into the room. Luffy and Law sat together like the day before. Law nibbled on his food as his eyes tried to close. Luffy seemed to notice his predicament.

"Torao, are you okay?" Law turned his gaze from the fruit on his plate to Luffy. His was still exhausted.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." He finished his fruit and waited for Luffy to finish. Luffy talked to the crew again as he continued to eat. Law laid his head down as he waited.

After breakfast, Law took Luffy to the deck. He thought it would be better than being cooped up in the sub all day. Luffy ran around for a while. Law started to doze off when he felt someone standing over him. He looked up to see Killer standing there.

"What brings you to my ship, Killer-ya?" He offered the spot next to him so the man could sit down.

Killer sat down and watched Luffy for a moment. Law and Killer had become close friends over time. "Kid came last night, didn't he?"

Law sighed. "Yes. I still don't want him near me." Law watched Luffy. "He owes me a lot and the thing I want most is for him to stay away."

"I understand." Both of them watched Luffy. "That's Straw Hat Luffy, right?" Law nodded. "What happened?"

"Do you remember Bonney-ya from Sabaody?" Killer nodded. "He had a run in with her and she asked me to watch him for the time being."

"I see." The masked man looked at the harbor. "I have to get going. Kid might start looking for me." He stood up. "I'll try to keep him away while we are here." Law agreed as he left.

A bit later, Luffy came to sit in Law's lap. He was breathing heavily and Law hardly noticed him. "Torao, are you taking a nap?" Law just nodded. "Can I join you?" He shrugged and felt Luffy shift into a more comfortable position. Law put his hat down to cover his eyes.

A little later, Law was awoken by Bepo. "Captain." Law opened his eyes to look at the bear. "We have some visitors to come and see you." He was glad that Bepo kept his voice down.

"Who is it?" He looked down to see that Luffy had moved to cuddle up to his chest.

"It's his crew." Law allowed them to come aboard but he asked Bepo to tell them to be quiet. He waited until they were all standing in front of him.

"Law?" Nami looked surprised at the scene before her.

"Yes?" He shifted but didn't wake Luffy up. He was comfortable and amused at their faces.

"He looks so small," Brook said as they stood there. Law agreed. He was small.

"I believe his body is the age of six or seven." He was quiet for a moment. "Did Bonney-ya tell you?"

"Yes. I believe that it was better for her to come to you first." Robin looked over at Zoro. "He almost tried to kill her when she showed up at the ship."

"She had messed with my Captain." Zoro sounded so justified. Law knew that it was just part of the man's attitude and personality.

"Do you think you can watch him for us for a little bit longer?" Law looked up at Nami. The others stared at her like she was talking gibberish.

"Why?" Law wasn't against the idea. He was fine with taking care of the other Captain fro a bit longer.

"Well, we need him away from the ship until it is fixed." Law raised an eyebrow. "We ran into some trouble and need to make repairs on the ship. He will just make it worse if he is around to 'help'." Law nodded. He understood what she meant.

"I had already agreed to watch him for Bonney-ya for a week."

"That's perfect. It will also give us some time away from him." Law understood that perfectly. He even needed some time away from Luffy when he was on the crew. He was glad for the quiet moments he had had with Chopper in the infirmary.

They talked for a bit. Chopper had asked about Luffy's health. To Law, Luffy seemed to be just fine with the exception of his body being small again. After a bit, the crew had to leave them. They didn't want to, but they had to go and start the repairs on the ship. Law bid them farewell as they walked off. He settled back down and decided to go back to sleep. Luffy was still asleep and he was still tired.

A little while later, Law was awoken by his shirt being pulled on. He looked down to see Luffy yanking on his shirt. "Luffy-ya, what are you doing?" The other looked up at him.

"You were mumbling something. I was trying to get you to say it again." Luffy seemed to be interested in what he had said. He didn't know what he could have said or what had been said.

"I have an idea." Luffy perked up at that. "There is a room I think you will like." Getting up, Law led Luffy to his favourite room in the sub. He had called it his 'viewing room'. It showed the water under the sub.

"Wow! This is amazing!" Luffy was standing on the couch by the window that showed all types of fish. He seemed so excited about it. Law sat next to him. He was dozing off, again.

He didn't understand why he was so tired. Law had thought that a good night's sleep would've made him feel better. He was more exhausted than he thought. Luffy looked over to him. He had a worried look.

"Torao, are you okay?" Law nodded. To be truthful, he didn't know if he was okay.

Standing up, Law started to sway. "I'll be...fine." Before he knew it, he was on the ground with Luffy leaning and shouting over him.

"Someone! I need help!" Law heard the clatter of feet coming toward them. "He fell! I don't think he's okay!" Law was lifted but couldn't tell what was happening. Before he passed out, he felt Luffy grab his hand. The thought of Luffy being upset with his condition was heartbreaking to the man.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sick**_

 _ **Running through the forest, Law didn't know where to go to get away. It was too dark to see and he was having trouble breathing. "Baby 5! I want you to find him!" The fear was there. He didn't want to be found. Looking ahead of himself, Law started to run again. He was terrified.**_

 _ **Coming to a clearing, Law stopped to catch his breath again. The rustle of leaves made him look behind him. In the moonlight, Law saw the face of his ex-comrade. She was huffing and wheezing just as much as him. "L-Law...is...is that...you?" Law backed away from her. She had a look on her face that he didn't like. "Why are...you running?"**_

 _ **Looking around, law saw a fruit in a nearby tree. He looked back to Baby 5. "You...wouldn't understand." Making a room, Law was able to switch himself with the fruit. He didn't look to see if she was still following him as he jumped to the ground and kept running.**_

 _ **"Law! Doffy isn't angry! He wants you back!" Tears ran down his face. He could never go back to him. He knew it was all a lie. He killed Corazon and he was coming to do the same thing to him.**_

 _ **"Baby 5! Where is he?!" He heard Doflamingo's voice roar through the forest. He wasn't going to get caught. He had to get away. Corazon's efforts would've been for nothing if he didn't.**_

 _ **"He's heading toward the beach! I don't know what he's trying to do!" Law kept running until he was at the edge of the ocean. He knew he couldn't get in it. He would drown if he did. Glancing around, Law saw a small cove on the edge of the water.**_

 _ **Making a run for it, Law was able to get inside before anyone spotted him. He squeezed himself inside. He knew Baby 5 wouldn't be able to fit inside with him. He heard them shouting again from where he had been moment before.**_

 _ **"Did you see where he went?!" Doflamingo sounded desperate. Law tried to even his breathing. Fear shot through him like a bolt of lightening. He didn't want to be caught.**_

 _ **"No, sir. The footsteps lead into the ocean. I can't tell where he went after that," Baby 5 answered. Law was proud that he had thought to run through the shallow water to get to the cave. The water had already washed away his footprints. The cave itself was cramped and he felt as if he was being squished a little.**_

 _ **Trying to think of better things, Law tried to ignore the small space. It was dark and cramped. He didn't feel safe anymore. The fear of being suffocated or squished rose in him. His mind started to scream for help.**_

...

"HELP! HELP! I CAN'T BREATHE!" Law woke up screaming. He opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness. The feeling of it trying to suffocate him made him panic. He heard footsteps outside of the darkness.

Slowly, a door opened and light was brought into the room. He shielded his eyes from the intensity of it. "Law, are you okay?" He didn't register who it was at first. He was still afraid.

"Please, don't tell him where I am! I'll do anything! Just don't tell him!" Law shied away from the one who spoke. He wanted to stay safe and away from that man.

"Torao, what's going on?" That voice brought him out of his moment. He knew that voice all too well. It was his friend and ex-ally.

"L-Luffy-ya?" The fear started to leave his body. He remembered where he was. Looking to the figures in the doorway, Law made out Bepo and Luffy. The kid was standing next to him. Bepo turned on a light. It made Law shrink backwards.

"Captain, are you okay?" Bepo walked forward with Luffy following close behind. Law felt horrible. He didn't know what was wrong with him.

"I'm fine. What happened to me?" Law remembered feeling faint and falling in the viewing room.

Bepo lifted Luffy onto the edge of the bed. He crawled over to sit next to Law. "You passed out from exhaustion. You overexerted yourself and passed out." Bepo took on a serious look. _Law_ knew he was going to be scolded. "How long have you really been without sleep?"

Sighing, Law told the truth without looking Bepo in the face. "Before the other night, I had been a month without sleep." He held up his hands to keep Bepo from speaking. "The nightmares had returned and I wanted them to stop." He took a deep breath. "The other night's...was so vivid and felt so...real. Last night's too."

Bepo sighed. "You need to keep an eye on your health better. This won't happen if you do." He looked down at his lap. "Well, you have been asleep since yesterday afternoon. You need to take it easy until your body had had time to fully recover." He lifted his head and gave Law a stern look. "That means that you can't use your powers and that you are to take it in short bursts."

Luffy looked up at Bepo. "Will he still be able to walk around the ship?" Bepo nodded at his question.

"He can still move around but he needs to do it slowly." He turned his attention to the child. "That means that you can't be making him run after you and you can't pull him along."

"I understand. He needs time to get better." Luffy grinned. "I can help take care of him. It can't be that hard."

Bepo sighed. "Alright. Captain, I'm going to give you some medicine for nausea. It should help you with keeping food down and when you decide to move around." Law took the medicine like it was nothing. Luffy was astonished.

"Doesn't it taste gross?" Law handed the spoon back to Bepo. He turned his attention to Luffy.

"Medicine isn't supposed to taste good. It doesn't matter what it tastes like. It matters if it helps with the ailment of the person." Luffy looked confused. Sighing, Law explained it more simply to him. "If it cures the person, then the tastes doesn't matter."

"Oh. Chopper never told me that. He usually mixed it in with my food so I wouldn't taste it." Law rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe this kid.

"Captain, you should get some more rest. Rin will be in here later with something for you to eat." Law nodded and covered back up. He laid down and closed his eyes.

"Can I stay with him?" Bepo hesitantly agreed and Luffy got under the covers and moved to where he was huddled up to Law's chest. He was starting to doze from the medicine. _So, he gave me something that will also help me sleep?_ "Torao?"

"Hmm?" He was trying to focus on Luffy but it was hard to with his mind drifting in and out.

"I hope you get better soon. It isn't like you to be sick." Law hummed as his mind drifted again. He heard Luffy mumble something but he couldn't made it out before he felt Luffy kiss his cheek. Darkness consumed him soon after.

...

 _ **Law stood in the middle of a blank space. It was more like he was floating instead of standing. Placing one foot forward, Law started to walk. He couldn't see anything at first. He continued on. He didn't know where he was heading so he just kept walking.**_

 _ **Suddenly, a light appeared in the distance. He got closer to it and saw that it was like a window. He pressed against the window-like object. He saw something that made his stomach turn over and almost made him vomit.**_

 _ **Beyond the window, Law saw himself. He was fighting Doflamingo on that day. Luffy was nowhere in sight. He could hear himself panting with the effort of his actions. His eyes grew wide. "What's wrong, Law? Are you getting tired?"**_

 _ **All of a sudden, he was in the scene as himself. He was standing before the man. He felt the exhaustion of that fight. He was panting. There was a grin on the other's face as he stared down at him. There was the sound of the strings and he realized he wasn't able to move.**_

 _ **"Fuffuu. You let your guard down, Law." His nadochi dropped from his hand. Doflamingo got closer until he was towering over him. "My cute, baby brother. How could you do this to me? How could you go against me?" Law was forced to look up at him. He glared his best at the man. Doflamingo leaned down until his face was right in front of his. "You know I still love you, right?" Law wanted to spit in his face.**_

 _ **"What are you talking about?" Law was trying to break free of the hold. Doflamingo laughed at his efforts.**_

 _ **"Law, you are always going to be mine." He forced Law into a kiss. It made him gasp at the suddenness of it and Doflamingo plunged his tongue into his mouth. He wasn't able to move or get away. After a bit, they broke for air. Law was a panting mess. "You want me, and you know it."**_

 _ **Tears started to roll down his cheeks as he was lifted by the man. "Let go of me, dammit! I don't belong to you!" He was still being controlled and trying to fight it. "I don't love you!" He heard the other laugh again. They sat down on a chair with Law on Doflamingo's lap.**_

 _ **His arms were forced around the man's neck. "You have always been my favourite little brother. You can't fight me any longer." Law's eyes widened as a hand traveled down his back to his ass. More tears flowed down his cheeks as the hand started to slip under his pants and underwear.**_

...

"NOOOO!" Law shouted as he shot up, panting. He was shaking and light-headed. Tears fell onto the blanket that was covering him. He sobbed quietly as he was haunted with the images of his dream. He felt disgusting and horrible from it. Movement on the other side of the bed made him aware that he wasn't alone.

"Torao, is everything okay?" He heard the worry and pain in Luffy's voice. Law didn't answer. He didn't know how to. He brought his knees to his chest. He laid his head on them as he cried some more. He wasn't okay.

Luffy lit a candle and set it on the nightstand. He felt the small hand of the other on his arm. He didn't acknowledge him. He felt Luffy put his arms around as much of him as he could without using his power. Law cried as they sat there for a while.

When Law had calmed down, Luffy backed away from him so he could put his legs down. "What happened?" He lifted his gaze to the child. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Y-Yeah. It was...just a bad dream." He let out a sigh as he wiped his face. "There is nothing to worry about." He hoped that it was true.

At that moment, Rin came in with two trays. She looked worried as she saw Law. "Captain, are you okay?" She set the trays on the bed. Law nodded. "You don't look so good. Are you sure?"

Law smiled at her. "I'll be fine. Just tired is all. What's for dinner?" Rin perked up when he asked.

"We are having soup. Since that's all you can eat right now, we have decided to eat it with you so you don't feel left out." Law nodded as she handed him a bowl of it. Rin also handed Luffy a bowl. She eyed him for a moment. "You look a little bigger than yesterday." Luffy shrugged.

She left after giving them their food. Law ate slowly while Luffy practically drowned the bowl in less than a minute. Law laughed at that. He felt light-headed like he was a little drunk. "Torao?" Law stopped laughed and smiled at the other.

"Yes?" He continued to eat with the smile never living his face. His dream was in the back of his mind at this time.

"I've never heard you laugh before." Law gave him a confused face. "You don't normally laugh. I think it's nice to hear you laugh." Law's face heated up from the comment. He finished his bowl and placed it on the nightstand with Luffy's. He was having a nice time.

"Luffy, do you remember the day we fought Doflamingo?" Luffy nodded as Law thought about his confession he had made to Robin and Cavendish. "I was prepared to die that day."

"Why? You came out of the fight with me. Are you happy that you did? Why would you want to die?" Law smiled at Luffy's worry. He sounded like his confession was the worst thing he could've ever hear from him.

"I thought that if I could've gotten Doflamingo killed, it wouldn't have mattered if I had died. I would've gotten what I wanted." He saw Luffy start to cry. He put his arms around Law and cried into his chest.

"Don't say that! I would've cared! It would've mattered to me!" He started to beat softly on his chest. "I don't ever want you to think that way! I care about you! Your crew cares about you! Even my crew cares about you!"

Law's eyes softened as he put his arms around Luffy. The medicine was kicking in again and he was getting tired. "I have another confession to make to you." Luffy raised his tear-stained face to look at him. "I had told Robin-ya that if you won the fight, I wanted to be there to see it with my own eyes." Luffy smiled up at him. "But if you had died fighting him, I wanted to follow after you." Luffy didn't seem to like that answer because he frowned.

"But I didn't die. I'm right here." Law laughed at him. He sounded concerned.

"Yes. And I watched you defeat him with my own eyes." He laid down with Luffy on his chest. "I had brought you into the mess I had created. I was prepared to see it through to the end with you." He felt Luffy lay his head on his chest. The kid's hands gripped his shirt tightly like he would disappear. Tears escaped Law's closed eyes as he started to drift out of consciousness. "I care so much about you. You were my only hope. My only light in the darkness."

"Torao, I love you." It was faint but Law was still able to hear him.

"I love...you, too." His mind gave way as he felt Luffy lean up and blow out the candle. He laid back down and curled up on his chest.

 **Hope you like the chapter. Poor Law. His medicated mind gave him a nightmare to scar him. Please let me know what you think. Have a great day and week. Tatty-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hurt**

 _ **There was nothing but darkness as he stood there. It was something that he didn't understand. He started to walk. He didn't have a place in mind but he wanted to get somewhere. He kept walking until he realized that it wasn't getting him anywhere.**_

 _ **After what felt like an eternity, Law saw a glowing figure in the distance. A growl sounded behind him. Turning his head, Law saw two glowing red eyes looking at him. He began to run towards the figure. He hoped that they would be able to help him and tell him where he was.**_

 _ **Getting to the figure, Law was able to recognize who it was when he got closer. It was Corazon. "Cora-san? What are you doing here?" he asked as he got to him. Corazon smiled at him. He was completely white. Everything about him glowed a bright white.**_

 _ **"You are growing up so fast." He continued to smile at him. "I have always known that you would be a great person." Law looked away from him.**_

 _ **"No, I'm not. I use people to get where I need and want to be." He rubbed his arm "I used Luffy-ya to get to Doflamingo and to take him down. It was supposed to be my job." Law looked at the floor. "I got him hurt and it wasn't any of his concern."**_

 _ **"That's where you are wrong." Law looked up and saw Luffy walk from behind Corazon. He was also a glowing white. "I helped you because I wanted to."**_

 _ **"But, you go hurt. And I put your entire crew in danger. I'm not a good person. I hurt everyone I come into contact with no matter who it is." Suddenly, another him walked out from behind Corazon. He was also glowing white like the other two.**_

 _ **"But your crew and friends would say otherwise. They love you and would follow you wherever you go," the other him said with a soft smile. Law didn't like that idea. He hated to know that.**_

 _ **"But, they will get killed if they continue to follow me." He knew it was the truth. He had brought them nothing but trouble since the day that they had joined him.**_

 _ **"But, that isn't your fault. You are their light in this world of darkness." Law hated to know that his other self was right. His crew followed him because he had saved most of them from a horrible fate. Rin was one of them.**_

 _ **"Law, you will be missed if you leave them," Luffy and Corazon said together.**_

 _ **"But, how am I supposed to keep them from dying if I couldn't even keep myself from almost having that same fate?" He wished that he could just change the past. He wanted to know what would've happened if he had died.**_

 _ **"You don't want to know that route." Law looked at himself. "It would've been a devastating time for Luffy, his crew, and especially your crew." Law2 walked up to him and took his hand. "I can show you that route." He led Law to a window that appeared in the floor. Corazon and Luffy followed the two.**_

 _ **On the other side of the glass, Luffy was clutching Law to his chest. Tears were pouring down his face. Doflamingo was defeated and the members of his crew that had stayed were standing around him and Law.**_

 _ **"Why?! Why did it turn out like this?!" Luffy shouted. He was rubbing Law's hair and rocking back and forth. "I made a promise! I made a promise and I couldn't keep it! Torao is dead because of me! I couldn't save my friend! I couldn't save someone I care about!" The other Straw Hats were also crying. Law felt as if he was witnessing something horrible.**_

 _ **"Luffy, we should bury him somewhere," Robin said. She stepped forward only for Luffy to push her away.**_

 _ **"NO! DON'T TOUCH HIM!" Law's heart felt as if it was going to break. "He was my friend...How am I going to live through this?! He trusted me with his life and I wasn't able to help him when he needed me the most!"**_

 _ **The window disappeared along with the scene. "Do you see now? It would've devastated everyone. You are not alone in this world." Law2, Luffy, and Corazon placed a hand on his shoulders. He felt better knowing that he meant something to people. Tears fell down his cheeks as he smiled.**_

 _..._

Law's eyes opened. He realized that Luffy wasn't there after a moment. He wasn't worried and just sat up. He rubbed his head. It was heavy but he felt better than the day before. Getting up from the bed, Law slowly made his way to the door using the walls.

Getting to the hallway, Law made his way down the hall. He heard shouts and banging as he walked closer to the main room of the sub. He was worried about what could be happening.

"Hand him over!" Law groaned at the sound of Kid's voice. He wasn't in the best shape to be dealing with him. He got to the room and saw some of his crew members unconscious and bleeding. He was still unsteady on his feet.

"Eustass-ya! What are you doing here?" That got the brute's attention. He dropped a white-haired crew member and turned to him. It was unsettling at this time.

"Trafalgar, I was just looking for you." Law backed away as Kid walked toward him. He was worried about his crew. They were hurt and unconscious.

"Why did you attack my crew?" Law continued to back away from him. He was backing his way back to his room. Kid was dangerous at this time and he knew that.

"They wouldn't tell me where you were." He continued to advance on him. "I just want to talk for a bit."

Law took this time to try and run to his room. He was able to get there right as Kid tried to grab him. He slammed the door shut and locked it. Law needed to know where Bepo was. Grabbing a snail from his nightstand, Law heard it ring for a second.

"Captain, is everything okay? What's going on?" Bepo sounded worried. Law was breathing heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm...trapped in my room. Eustass-ya...is here. He hurt some of the crew." He heard Kid banging on the door.

"Law! Open the door! I just want to talk for a bit! Can't we talk?!" Law stayed near the corner of the room. He was slightly terrified of him entering the room.

"Is Luffy-ya with you?"

"Yes, sir. I took him into town with me so you could get some sleep." He heard Luffy's voice but couldn't make out what he had said. "We're on our way back. Please, hold out until then."

"O-Okay. I can try." The other hung up and Law could only hear Kid's insistent pounding on the door.

"I swear, when I get in there, you will regret not letting me in!" Law brought his knees to his chest as he rocked back and forth. He was beyond terrified. He couldn't use his powers and could barely stand. This wasn't good for him.

Suddenly, it all went quiet. The pounding stopped and it was eerily quiet. Law lifted his head to the door. The knob jiggled a few times before it stopped. His eyes widened in fear as the knob turned and the door was pushed open. He was practically hyperventilating as it slowly creaked open.

"Trafalgar~" He didn't like how the man said his name. "It seems that I have opened it." Law curled up as he heard Kid enter the room and get closer. "What's this? Are you afraid of me?" Law felt him crouch down before him. He was too scared to look up at the man.

Hands grabbed the sides of his face and made him look up. A malicious grin was on Kid's face. "E-Eustass-y-ya, w-what do you w-want?" He quickly regretted saying anything as Kid maneuvered to be in between Law's legs. He had Law pinned against the wall.

"I came to talk. But now, I want something more since you ran from me and locked me out of here." He licked Law's right cheek. He cringed at the feeling. "Why don't you use your powers to get away? Or can you?" Law felt ashamed that Kid was able to see him in his weak state.

He licked from his cheek to his neck and started to nibble on it. Law felt disgusted just like his dream with Doflamingo. He started to push at Kid. "Luffy-ya! Bepo! Help me!" That seemed to anger Kid. He grabbed Law by the front of his shirt and slammed him into the metal wall.

"Shut the fuck up! They ain't coming to help you!" He nuzzled the side of his neck and move his hands to Law's back and down to his lower back. "Nobody is here to help you." Law whimpered. He felt horrible and he wanted the two to help him at the exact moment.

Kid continued to nibble on and lick his neck while his hands moved toward Law's ass. That made him punch out at him but he never connected with anything. His head hurt from Kid making it smack off the wall and his swimming thoughts. "L-Luffy-y-ya...help...me..." Tears fell down his face as Kid started to bite him on his neck. He felt no pleasure, only pain. He felt violated.

Kid started to knead his ass and that made him cry out for Luffy to help him again. Kid slammed him into the wall again with his body this time. "I said to shut the fuck up! I want you to scream my name when you cum!" His hands went to go under the hem of his pants. The tears fell like a waterfall down his face.

Suddenly, Kid was forcefully removed from him. He fell to the side as he curled in on himself. He wrapped his arms around his knees and buried his head into his knees. He blocked out everything else around him.

 _Why? Why me? Why is it always me? Please, I don't want to go through this anymore._ He continued to cry. He was ashamed that he couldn't fight Kid off by himself. He was angry with himself for not being strong enough to fight him off.

A small hand was placed on his arm. It made him jolt from the touch. He was afraid to face Luffy. He didn't want to show him how weak he was. "Torao, are you okay?" He shook his head. He sobbed quietly as he felt Luffy lay down beside him. "Can you look at me?" Law shook his head again. "Why?"

He never answered. Luffy seemed to understand and just wrapped his arms around him. Law continued to cry as Luffy embraced him until his sobbing turned into hiccups. He still didn't look at Luffy. "Do...Do you think...I'm weak?"

"No. You are one of the strongest people I know. Do you think that you are weak?"

"Yes." He never raised his head as he spoke.

"Why?" Law had more tears fall as he remembered just a little bit ago.

"Because I couldn't protect myself." He started to sob again as he spoke. "Because I screamed for help and couldn't fight him off..." He gripped his legs hard enough to almost rip his skin under his pants. "Because I can't help myself in desperate situations..."

Luffy hugged him tighter. "Don't be upset. It isn't your fault." He felt Luffy rub his hand through his hair. "Just because you need help doesn't mean you are weak." Luffy got closer to where he had his chest against Law's arms. "It means that you are strong enough to know that you need help and will call for it."

Hearing that from the other made him cry even more. He knew that Luffy was only trying to help him. It was comforting, yet it was hard to accept. He continued to cry and Luffy stayed with him through all of it. He never asked what had happened to Kid. He didn't care. He was glad that he was gone, though.

After what felt like hours, Law was finally able to stop crying. He felt exhausted and sick. The feeling to throw up was growing by the minute. "Torao, are you okay?" Law finally lifted his head to look at Luffy. He seemed to be worried about him.

Law just shrugged. His eyes started to close after a moment. The sound of the door opening made him raise his head to see Bepo. "Captain, everyone is okay. Some are in the infirmary and are being treated for their wounds." He looked at them. "Do you need help with getting in the bed?" Law shook his head.

"No. I'm going to take a shower before that." He tried to get to his feet but was unsuccessful. He almost hit the ground if it wasn't for Bepo. "I need a shower." He knew his voice didn't sound right. He sounded broken and exhausted.

"Luffy, you're going to go and shower with him. If he needs help, don't hesitate to help him." Law wanted to roll his eyes. He didn't feel up to it, though. "Even if he tells you he doesn't need it, just help him."

"Hey. I'm not a damsel in distress. I can hold my own." Law pushed away from the other. "I'll be fine. Luffy-ya can still come just in case." Luffy seemed to be happy and followed Law out of the room. Bepo helped him to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Law sat in the shower as Bepo turned it on. Law stripped his clothes after a minute. Luffy did the same. Law didn't care about being naked anymore in front of the other. He sat in the shower and let the water flow over him. Luffy sat next to him.

Taking a rag, Law started to wash his body. He scrubbed at his skin. After a minute, he saw nothing but grim on his body. He started to breathe heavily. He scrubbed harder but it still wouldn't come off or go away. He didn't pay attention to Luffy's expression.

"Torao, stop. You're going to hurt yourself." He didn't listen. He kept scrubbing and scrubbing until red mixed with the white suds of the soap and the clear water. "Torao! Stop!" He was forced to stop when Luffy grabbed his arms and held them away from his body.

Looking up, Law saw the terrified and saddened face of his best friend. He looked away. He couldn't bear to see him with that face. It was very similar to the one in his dream. Law didn't want to see that expression again.

After a bit, they finished their shower and Luffy called Bepo in to help Law. They got back to the room and Bepo bandaged him up. "Captain, maybe you should get some more sleep." He gave him another dose of his medicine. "Luffy. You should go to sleep with him as well. Just in case he wakes up and needs something." Luffy nodded and got in bed with him.

Bepo left the room and Law turned away from Luffy. The kid wrapped his arms around him and Law could feel Luffy's heart bear through his shirt. "Torao, please be okay. You are my best friend. Please, get better." Law sighed. He smiled slightly. He placed a hand on Luffy's back as he laid on his chest. He didn't mean to worry the other. It took a few minutes before he fell back to sleep.

 **Hope you like the new chapter. I hope you all had a great Thanksgiving. Please, let me know what you think. I know that it has been a while but better than not updating. Have a great day. Tatty-bye!**

 **Fun Fact of the Day - After sex, men tend to want food, alcohol, and more sex.**


	5. Chapter 5

**His Shirt and Scent**

Law felt someone yanking on the front of his shirt. Slowly, he forced his eyes open. Luffy was the one pulling and pushing on the front of his shirt. Almost like he was trying to shake him awake. "Torao, wake up. I have a small problem. I need you to wake up," he said in a soft but urgent voice.

"I'm up. I'm up. What's wrong? What problem?" He sat up and rubbed at his eyes. When he opened them again, he realized what Luffy's 'small' problem was. "What the hell?"

"Yeah. Do you have anything I can wear for now?" The 'small' problem that Luffy said he had was that he was a little too big for the clothes that he had on.

"Give me a moment." Law grabbed up the snail off the side of the nightstand. He was feeling much better than the day before. The moment with Kid was in the very back of his mind at this moment. Now, he was more worried and focused on Luffy's size. "Bepo. I need you to go back into town again for more clothes for Luffy-ya."

"Why? Is there something wrong with the clothes I got him?" The bear sounded very confused about what he was talking about.

"Yes. They're too small for him now." Law moved to get out of the bed. "I can give him something to wear for the time being until you get back." Bepo agreed. Then, the line went dead.

"You're going to give me something for now?" Luffy asked. Law nodded. The nineteen-year-old was the size of a thirteen or fourteen-year-old. He went to his dresser and started to dig through it.

"I'm going to give you one of my shirts to wear. It'll cover you."

"That's great!" Law stopped moving for a split second. It was like Luffy was a little too excited about that. _What? Why would he be excited to wear my clothes?_ It confused him.

After a second more of digging, he pulled out his blue shirt he wore on their ship when he first became their friend. It was the one with the feathers around the neck of it and his symbol on the front in yellow. "Luffy-ya?" Law stood up with the shirt in hand.

"Huh?"

He turned around to him with the shirt in hand. "Are you okay with wearing this for the time being?" Law held the shirt up fro the other to look at.

"Yeah. Anything is good. As long as it isn't this." He gestured to his clothes. Law nodded.

Handing the shirt over to the other, Law decided to turn around to give him some privacy. He crouched back down and started to fix his dresser back. When that was done, he had to lean back against the bed. All of the movement was making him dizzy.

"Torao, does this look fine?" Getting back up, Law looked back at the other Captain. He was stunned. There were no words that he could say at that moment. He wanted to laugh and blush at the same time. Luffy looked confused at his reaction. "Is something wrong?"

Nothing was really wrong with how he looked. It was just, to Law, the kid was really cute and funny at the same time. The feathers that were around the neck were around his neck but hanging off one shoulder. The shirt pretty much swallowed him whole. His straw hat was askew on his head.

Law chose to laugh. "What? Is something funny about it?"

Gathering himself back up, Law decided to tell him what he was laughing about. "It...It swallows you whole," he replied. "My shirt's too big for you."

Luffy gave him a small glare. "That's because I'm small," he retorted. Luffy crossed his arms over his chest. That's when Law noticed how his hands were in the shirt. It made him laugh again. "Stop laughing at me!" Luffy shouted.

In the middle of his laughing fit, Bepo entered the room. "I have some...Is there something going on in here?" Law was on the floor by this time, holding his stomach and still laughing. It was starting to hurt. He saw Bepo look to Luffy. The kid was still fuming from Law's reaction. "Luffy, why are you wearing that?"

"Torao gave it to me to wear until you came back with new clothes." He was pouting at the time. Law was started to calm back down. "He started laughing at me because the shirt's too big on me right now."

"To be honest, I didn't know what to do at first," Law defended himself. "I was shocked when I first saw him."

"It still wasn't nice to laugh at him, Captain," Bepo scolded him. He sighed as he set a pile of clothes on the bed. "Here, Luffy. You can change into these now." Law got off the floor. "Glad to you that you're doing better, Law."

"Thanks." He turned to Luffy. "Sorry that I laughed at you." He moved the hat before ruffling his hair. "You just look kinda funny wearing my shirt." Law didn't add the cute part. He watched the kid's face turn a dark shade of red. Luffy swatted his hand away. Law chuckled at his expression.

"I'm not a kid, Torao," Luffy said as he pouted even more.

"You can change if you don't like it," Law suggested. "Your call." He went back to his dresser to get some clothes out for the day.

"I'm going to see if Shachi is done with breakfast," Bepo announced before leaving. Law nodded as he got some clean clothes out.

When Law turned back around, Luffy was still wearing his shirt, but now, he was wearing a pair of short on underneath it. "I thought you didn't like the shirt?" Law asked. He stripped his own shirt and replaced it with the clean one.

Luffy just sat down on the bed with his back to him. It confused Law. He didn't understand what was up with the younger man. Quickly, he changed his pants before sitting down on the other side of the bed.

"Luffy-ya? I'm sorry for upsetting you by laughing at you." His back was also to Luffy. There was no answer from him. Then, he heard something that sounded like the other was sniffling. "Are you okay?" Law turned around to see if something was wrong with him.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Now, he was puzzled. Luffy's voice didn't sound like he had been or was crying. _Then, what was he doing?_

"What are you doing over there?" He went to move to see if something was up. The younger Captain moved so he couldn't see. Every time he would try to look over the other's shoulder, Luffy would move out of the way. "What the hell, Luffy-ya?"

"I said I'm fine!" Luffy shouted at him. He was on his stomach while Law was on the other side of the bed.

"Just tell me what you're doing!" Law yelled back. He turned Luffy over by the shoulder and was shocked. His face heated up at what he saw. Law had to look away before he did something he would regret.

Luffy had the neck of the shirt around his face to where his nose was pressed into it. The guy had been sniffing his shirt. That was what the other had been doing. That was why he had heard sniffing. "I told you I was fine, Torao," Luffy said in a small, embarrassed voice.

"I...I see that now." There was an awkward silence that followed his words. Law had many questions that he wanted to ask Luffy. It took him a good while to muster enough courage to ask him anything. "Why...Why were you...s-sn-sniffing my...shirt?" he finally asked after a while. Even asking the question was embarrassing to him.

Luffy didn't answer for a few minute. He still had his shirt around his face. Law could see a little bit of red on his cheeks from the moment. "You..." He looked away from him. "You smell nice." Law was even more shocked to hear that from him. "Your shirt...smells just like you."

"Ummm..." Law didn't know how to answer that or what to say about it. Yes, it was shocking to know that Luffy liked his scent. But it was also disturbing because Law had never had a single person tell him that he smelled good. "What...What do I smell like?" It was his curiousness that got him to ask that question.

Luffy still didn't look at him as he spoke. "Like a hospital and cinnamon." That made him raise an eyebrow. He understood the first one. Law was a doctor and messed with medical supplies all the time. It was pretty much what he did most of the time. But the second scent was strange to him.

Law grabbed the front of his shirt and sniffed at it to see if he could smell it. It confused him. _I don't smell either one of those on my clothes. How can he smell that on me?_ "I don't smell anything," he said aloud.

"That's what I smell on you all the time." Luffy moved the shirt down. I guess that I'm the only one that smells it." He shrugged. "I'm starving."

Law nodded. "Yeah. Shachi's probably done cooking by now." He motioned to the door. Luffy hopped of the bed and grabbed onto his left hand. It was like none of that had ever happened between them. Law didn't say anything and just allowed him to grab his hand.

In the dining room, Law sat down with Luffy right next to him. "Captain, he's bigger than yesterday," Penguin commented as he came to sit right next to him. That was when he noticed it. "Isn't...Isn't that one of your...shirts?"

Law nodded. "Yeah. He's a bit bigger than yesterday." He looked over to Luffy who had one of the sleeves up to his nose. Law knew that he was sniffing it again. "Uh-huh. That's one of my shirts." He turned back to Penguin.

"Didn't Bepo go get him new clothes, though?" Penguin sounded confused as to why he was wearing his shirt.

"I let him borrow it until Bepo came back with some." He shrugged. "He just didn't want to take if off." It wasn't a big deal to him anymore.

"Hey, what does Torao smell like to you?" Luffy asked Penguin. Law's eyes widened at the question he asked his crew member.

"Um...Why?" Penguin asked. He also seemed to be shocked about the question.

"Because he smells like a hospital and cinnamon." Luffy looked so innocent when explaining it to him. "What does he smell like to you?"

Penguin and Law didn't say anything for a few moments. Law was still in shock at what Luffy asked Penguin.

He didn't notice that Penguin got closer to him until he turned around to him. He backed off a little after a second. "You're right about one thing." Law raised an eyebrow. "He does smell like cinnamon. But to me, he smells like honey instead of a hospital.

"Huh. You must be used to smelling hospital places," Luffy concluded.

Penguin just shrugged. "The sub is pretty much Captain's own version of a hospital. Like a portable one." Law just laid his head on the table to hide his red face. _What the hell? They're talking like it's the most normal thing. It's not! What the hell is going on? Talking about my scent isn't like talking about the weather. It's not fucking normal._

Shachi came out of the kitchen with breakfast. Bepo came to join them and Penguin went to another table "Captain, what were you and Penguin talking about?" he asked as he slid in next to him.

"Ask Luffy-ya. Maybe he will ask you the same thing," Luffy replied. The polar bear looked a little baffled at his answer.

"Luffy, what did you ask Penguin about?"

"What does Torao smell like to you?" Bepo seemed to be a lot less surprised about his question.

"Why? Is there a reason you want to know?"

"Torao smells like a hospital and cinnamon to me. Penguin said that he smells like cinnamon and honey. What do you think he smells like?" It seemed that Luffy was going to ask his whole crew the question about his scent.

"Both of you are right." Law almost spit his coffee out across the table. He hadn't expected Bepo to say that. Law looked at his best friend. "He smells like medical equipment, honey, and cinnamon to me." The bear just shrugged. "Like I said, both of you are right." Now, Law was a little embarrassed about the whole ordeal. He didn't want to know what his crew thought he smelled like. "But there's something else he smells like at times."

"And, what would that be?" Luffy asked. He sounded very curious.

"When he's finished with operations, he smells like hospital equipment, honey, cinnamon, and blood." Law already knew about the last thing. He was almost always cover in blood after certain surgeries. "It's a strange but pleasant combination."

Law raised an eyebrow at him for his commented. "How is it pleasant?" he asked his friend.

"Because it's you. It's sort of comforting. It lets me know that it isn't your blood but someone else's." _That sounds a little better, I guess. Not very distressing anymore._

"Torao, what are we doing after breakfast?" Luffy asked before stuffing his face with pancakes.

"We can walk around town, if you want to. I'm not opposed to it." Luffy, enthusiastically, nodded in agreement before going back to his meal. Law chuckled before continuing to eat. He was getting used to Luffy being around him again. It was nice but he felt that there was something going on between them. Something more than just friendship.

 **I'm so very, very sorry for not updating for such a long time. I had writer's block for a while on it. I hope you all like this chapter. Let me know if you do. Have a terrific day. I love you all very much. Tatty-bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jealousy**

Luffy held his right hand as they walked through the town. It was nice to get out of the sub for a little bit. His energy was back all the way, but he wasn't stumbling around as they strolled down the streets. Law was smiling the whole time.

There had been a small problem before they even left the submarine. Luffy wouldn't change out of his shirt. It had been a very long, very aggravating argument between the two. The kid ran away from him every time he tried to grab him to remove it. It got to the point that Law was huffing from the effort and almost to the point of fainting. After a bit, he gave up on trying to get him to change.

Right now, Luffy was guiding him around town. They were looking around and Luffy would point at some things that were in the windows of shops they passed by. Law would smile down at him as he smiled back up to him. It was a good time.

After a while, they came to a certain shop. It was a clothing shop and looked really nice. Law walked in right behind the other. He was enjoying the time he was spending with Luffy. It was a good time for him.

"Hello," a woman greeted as she came up to them. She had long, blond hair, pink eyes, and tan skin. She looked young. "Welcome. Can I help you with anything?" The girl was holding her hands behind her back.

"No. We're just looking around," Luffy answered before Law could say anything to her. He was looking at her with a strange, unnerving look. Law couldn't tell what that look was about.

"Is he your son, sir?" she asked with a smile on her face. Law's face heated up as he looked away from her.

"N-No, ma'am," he replied. It was embarrassing to be there with him. Law couldn't believe what she had asked him. Luffy tightened his hand around his.

"I'm his friend. He's taking me around town today instead of being inside all day." The woman nodded with understanding. She told them that she would be at the counter if they needed her for anything. Law nodded as she walked over to it.

"Is there something you want to look at in here?" Law asked Luffy. The smaller man led him around the store. There were many different kinds of clothes there. From women's clothes to men's to children's.

"Not really. I just wanted to see if they have anything cool." He didn't say anything more to him and just allowed Luffy to guide him around the store, looking at the different clothing options the store had. It was an okay time. Law didn't like shopping all that much. He mostly got his crewmates to do all the shopping for him.

Luffy found a few articles of clothing that he liked. Law decided to buy them for him. They would fit him when he was back to normal. He didn't mind spending more money on the younger Captain. He was a good man and Law thought that he was worth it.

Leaving the shop, Law had about two bags in one hand while holding Luffy's hand with the other. They continued to walk through town after that. He was starting to get tried but didn't say anything to Luffy. Law didn't want to ruin his fun time. It wasn't that bad, at least.

They went to the park and Law sat down on a wooden bench. There were a few kids playing around the park. Luffy told him that he was going to play with some of the kids. Law allowed him to and told him that he was going to stay sitting down. Luffy gave him a worried look but didn't say anything else to him. That was a good thing.

After a bit, a woman with light orange hair came and sat next to him on the bench. "Hi there," she greeted with a kind smile. Law looked over to her with a raised eyebrow. "My name's Kata. Who might you be?"

He didn't know how to feel about her being like that to him. Being who he was, Law decided to be polite to her. "My name's Law. Nice to meet you, Kata-ya," he replied. She smiled brightly at him like he did something wonderful for her.

"Are you here with someone or are you alone?" Kata looked like she was enjoying his company even though she just sat down next to him. Law thought that it was strange.

"I'm here with him." He pointed to Luffy who was playing with a little boy that looked around ten or eleven-years-old.

"Is he your child?" He wanted to laugh. _People keep asking me that. Do I look like I should or could be his father?_

"No. He's just a friend of mine." That made her smile again. He noticed that her eyes were a very light blue. It almost made her look like she was going blind. Also, she wore a pink, floral dress that stopped just an inch or two above her knees. "Are you here with anyone?" He decided to ask her the same question.

Kata shook her head. "No. I just came here to relax." Law nodded. That was the same reason he wanted to sit down on the bench. "I haven't seen you around town before. Are you just visiting? Or did you move here recently?"

"No. I'm just passing through. I stopped here to get some supplies and to get some work done." She continued to smile. It was a little smaller now, though.

"What kind of work do you do? What's your occupation?" He felt a little uneasy around her for some reason. Kata was asking him personal questions after just meeting. Like she wanted to get to know him for some unknown reason. He didn't know if he wanted to answer some of her questions.

"I'm a doctor. I do surgeries and check-ups on people. I'm a traveling doctor."

"That sounds great. I bet a lot of people like you." Law looked back at her. He narrowed his eyes as she looked back out to the park. _I think there's something behind what she said. This woman is a little off._

"I highly doubt that," he answered. The girl just giggled at his reply. "Did you find something I said amusing?"

"You have a friendly atmosphere around you. How can you say that you doubt that people like you? You're very nice." She asked the question like he was oblivious to it. _There are many reasons why people wouldn't and don't like me. And I don't think that I have a friendly atmosphere. Most try to avoid me when I come around. Except for Luffy-ya. He's just strange, though. And I'm only nice when I want to be._

"I don't know," he lied. She continued to stare out at the kids. Law turned back to them to check on Luffy. He was talking to a young girl as she played in the sand. She looked to be about five or six. It was a sort of sweet sight to him. He was a really kind man but chose to hide it from others because he didn't want to get hurt more than he had in his lifetime.

The woman didn't say anything for a bit. It was pleasing to just watch Luffy interact with the kids around the park. He would look back at him and smile before going back to what he had been doing before. There were a few times that he would stop and stare at Kata. He could tell that Luffy didn't like her from the looks he was sending her.

After a bit longer, Kata spoke up again. "How much longer do you plan on staying on the island before you leave?"

"I don't know. A few more days or so." It was true. As soon as Luffy was back to normal, he was going to give him back to his crew and move on to the next island. He didn't want to be rude to Luffy nor his crew so he would explain that he was going to move on since they were done at this island.

"Would you like to get a drink with me tomorrow night? I'll pay for the both of us," she offered. Law turned to her in shock. He couldn't believe what she asked him. He hadn't expected the young woman to ask him out for a drink.

"Um..." Before he could give her a good answer, Luffy came up to them. He grabbed his hands and started to pull him off the bench. "What are you doing, Luffy-ya?" he asked him.

"Come on, Torao. I want to go back to the ship," Luffy explained. Law cocked his head to the side. It sounded like there were jealousy and anger in his voice as he spoke.

"Alright. Alright. Give me a second." He stood up and grabbed the bags off the ground before turning back to Kata. "It was nice to meet you, Kata-ya. I will have to think about your offer."

She smiled kindly at him. "That's just fine. I'll wait for you tomorrow at the Starlight Bar. It's in town. The best one we have here." Law agreed before Luffy grabbed his right hand and started to drag him away from her. She waved as he was rushed away from her.

"Luffy-ya, is there a reason you want to go back to the ship right now?" Law asked. He wondered if something happened between the guy and another kid. Luffy didn't say anything for a bit. It made him curious. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Who was that woman you were talking to?"

"Her name is Kata-ya. She came and sat by me." Law was confused as to why Luffy wanted to know who she was. There was that jealous tone in his voice as well when he asked him about her.

"What did she offer you?" Luffy asked as he continued to pull him through the crowds of people. Law wondered if something was up with the moment he had with her that Luffy didn't like.

"She offered to buy me a drink tomorrow night. I'm still deciding if I want to go with her or not," Law responded. He heard Luffy huff as he continued back to the sub. It was very strange that the younger one was upset about his interaction with Kata. "Do you not like her?"

"No. I don't," Luffy admitted. Now, Law understood why he wanted to leave.

"Luffy-ya, are you jealous of her?" That made Luffy stop walking for a moment. Then, he continued on.

"No. I'm not jealous." Law wanted to laugh at his answer. It was very obvious that the kid was, indeed, jealous of the woman.

"Then, why don't you like her?" They arrived at the ship and Luffy led him back inside. He didn't answer Law's question. "Can you, please, tell me why you don't like Kata-ya?"

"I just don't like her." Luffy let him go when he found his way to the viewing room. Law wondered why the guy brought him there. "I don't want you to go tomorrow."

"Why? Is there a reason you don't want me to go?" Luffy climbed onto the couch and started to stare out the windows and at the ocean outside. He didn't answer him once again. Sighing, Law just sat down next to him. "Luffy-ya, do you not like her because she has an unfriendly aura?"

"I don't know. I just don't like her. Please, don't go tomorrow." Luffy still didn't look at him. Law set the bags on the floor and relaxed into the couch. _I believe that he might be jealous of her. Why? I have no idea. It's very confusing. Why would Luffy-ya not want me to go with her tomorrow?_

 **New chapter. I'm very happy that you all liked the last chapter. I'm glad that you all understand that I get writer's block very easily. Please, let me know what you think of this one. Not very long but still. It's something. Have a marvelous day. Tatty-bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Trickery and Bad Encounter**

Law had made his mind up that morning. He was going to meet that girl tonight. But he wasn't going to tell Luffy that. The kid would only get angry with him about his decision and throw a tantrum. So, he told Bepo what he was going to do and asked him to keep Luffy on the ship with him that night.

Reluctantly, Bepo agreed. He told him about it when they were eating breakfast. "You know I won't be able to stop him if he finds out and goes looking for you, right?" Law sighed after he swallowed his mouthful of coffee.

"Yeah. I already know that. It's not like I'm going to make you guys fight him to keep him here." He smiled up at him. "Don't worry about it. I won't let him destroy the ship like that one time." Bepo chuckled. "But that wasn't even my fault at that time."

"Nobody ever blamed you. Nobody was to blame. It wasn't anyone's fault." Bepo drank some more of his orange juice. "That was just how the events happened at the time." Law already knew that.

Suddenly, something slammed into his side and knocked him out of his seat. It made him cough a bit as he grabbed his side. It hurt like hell and he couldn't say anything for a bit. There was screaming in the background.

"You two! Stop it already! One of you hit Captain!" the female crewmate shouted. All Law could do was curl up on the ground and hold his side. It felt like they had destroyed something in his side when they slammed into him.

"Law, are you okay?" Bepo was immediately by his side. Law gave off a pained moan. He was holding his side with both hands. "Let me take a look at it." Carefully, the polar bear removed his hands. After that, his shirt was lifted and Bepo gasped. "This isn't good. It doesn't look good."

Opening his eyes, that were filled with tears, a bit, Law looked at him. "Wh-What's wr-wrong?" Lowering his gaze, he saw what the problem was. There was an ugly, dark purple bruise in the very spot he was hit in. "Th-That's not p-possible," he breathed out. _My skin doesn't bruise that easily._

"Torao!" Luffy came rushed over to him. He looked worried. When he saw the spot on him, the kid stared at it with wide, distressed eyes. "What happened?! Is he going to be okay?" Luffy reached out and touched his side. Law almost screamed but did moan in agony.

"Don't touch it," Bepo said as he gathered Law up in his arms. "Shachi." The man stood at attention. "Get the x-ray machine ready. I need to see the damage that was caused." Said man nodded before rushing off.

"Th-That's not...n-necessary," Law said. He was still holding his aching side. Luffy was holding his free hand. _This might put a damper on my plans for tonight._ Law sighed. He wanted to get that drink even more now.

Bepo toted him to the x-ray room. They prepared him for the machine and waited to see what was wrong with him. Luffy looked worried as he stood next to Bepo. He was a little bigger than the day before but was still small to Law.

When the x-ray was over, Law was informed on what had happened to his side. "It seems that only a few blood vessels were damaged. That's why it became a bruise so fast," Bepo explained. "Nothing's broke and you're going to be alright. Albeit, you'll be sore all day."

Law laughed. It made him flinch to do so but he still did it. "Who were the ones that did it?" Law asked. He wasn't too angry with them. It was probably an accident anyway. He was a little upset that they hurt him but not enough to scold them about it.

"It was Seiuchi and Ushi. They were arguing," Bepo replied. He looked upset about what had happened. Law waved a hand at him.

"It's fine. It's fine. I'm not **that** hurt." He smiled to reassure him. Law got up and realized that it did hurt. Quite a bit. Not enough to mess with his plans, but he was limping. Not a good sight to see but better than not being able to walk at all.

"You're limping," Luffy stated in an emotionless voice as Law made it to the door. He looked back at him with a small smile.

"Don't worry. It doesn't hurt that much. There'll just be a bruise for a few days." Law hoped that it was true. The bruise looked horrible and you could tell that it hurt when it got touched. Law wasn't really bothered by it unless it was touched. Not something he was happy with but would have to deal with.

Luffy frowned as he walked with him through the halls. Law was still going out. If he could still walk, he wasn't giving up on going out. He needed a few hours away from the younger man and wanted to have a drink without being told that he had to take it lightly since he was watching Luffy.

"Torao?" Law was huffing by the time he made it back to his room.

"Hm?" He, carefully, sat on his bed. Law didn't want to hurt himself more than he already was.

"What were you and Bepo whispering about earlier?" Luffy climbed onto the bed and leaned against his good side. Law sighed. _I knew he was going to ask me about that. I have to lie. There's no way in hell I'm going to tell him the truth._

"It's something personal between us. I don't want to talk about it." Luffy nodded as he continued to lean on him. He just wrapped his arm around him before looking up to the ceiling.

After a bit, Luffy and Law wound up laying on the bed. Luffy was zonked out on his stomach while Law had a book propped up on his head. The other was careful of his side. It was the afternoon by then. His side was still sore but didn't hurt anywhere near as much as it had when he first got hurt.

When it was lunchtime, Law woke Luffy up to eat. The kid, groggily, got up but immediately perked up when he mentioned food again. Law got out of bed with Luffy following right behind him. The guy held his hand as they made their way to the dining room. He hobbled all the way there.

"Are you going to be okay?" Luffy asked as they took their usual seats. Law had to hold his side with his free hand while they walked.

"Yeah. It's just a bruise. Nothing too worrying." Law sighed as he released his side. Shachi came into the room with plates of what looked to be ratatouille. Law wasn't opposed to it. He, actually, enjoyed the dish. It was always a good dish, in his opinion.

A plate was set in front of him. "Don't worry, Luffy." Shachi's voice made him look up. He was smiling down at the young Captain. "I made extra. If you want more, just ask." Luffy nodded vigorously as he dug into what he already had.

Law ate quietly and slowly. He was thinking about how to get away from the other. It was like Luffy was his shadow. He followed him almost everywhere he went. _I could get Bepo to go do something with him while I get ready._ He took another bite of his meal as the thought. _Penguin or Shachi can entertain him while I sneak off the sub._

"Hey, Bepo." He turned to the bear next to him. The guy looked at him as he was putting his fork in his mouth.

"Huh? What is it?"

He leaned in close to him. "Get Shachi and Penguin to meet me in the library with you." Bepo nodded. "I'm going to get Rin to play with him until I'm done talking to you three." The bear agreed before going back to eating. Luffy ate more than five helpings of the meal. Law wasn't surprised in the slightest.

"Luffy-ya." The kid looked at him as he sat next to him. "I have to talk to Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo. In private. I want you to go with Rin. She'll play with you until I'm done talking to them."

Luffy narrowed his eyes at him. "What's it about?"

"As I said, it's a private conversation." Law looked down at him. He looked suspicious about what he wanted him to do. Law smiled at him and ruffled his hair. The hat was around his neck instead of on his head. "Don't worry. It won't take long."

He crossed his arms but agreed to go with the woman. Law called her over and told her the same thing he told Luffy. She, reluctantly, agreed with taking care of him. To be honest, the woman showed a dislike in the other since he told them about the alliance against Kaido. Even now, she showed a bit of dislike in him but chose to show politeness and friendliness because of Law's relationship with him.

When Rin had Luffy out of the room, he nodded to Bepo. The polar bear gave him a small nod as he went to find the other two. Law walked out of the room and started to the library. His side was hurting a whole lot less and he was able to walk without limping now.

In the library, Law waited for the other three to get there. The library consisted of seven rows of shelves filled with books. There were a few tables and chairs against the walls. When they arrived, he shut the door and locked it after them. "Captain, what's this all about?" Penguin asked. He cocked his head to the side.

"As you all know, I'm going out tonight." They all nodded. "Well, I need you three to keep Luffy-ya occupied while I get ready and for when I head out."

"Are you sure that will work?" Shachi asked.

"I want Bepo to do something with him while I get dressed." Bepo agreed. "I want one or the both of you to entertain him or something so I can get off the sub without him trying to follow me off." The two looked between each other.

"Sure. We can do something like that." Law smiled. "We'll let you have some time away from him.

"Thanks. I knew I could count on you three." They rubbed the backs of their heads. It was nice to know that they were willing to do anything that could help him. It made him feel so much better about his choice.

"Alright. When are you deciding to get ready?" Bepo asked. He sat down in a chair.

"What time is it right now?" Penguin shrugged his shoulders. Shachi raised his arm and moved his sleeve up a bit.

"It's like...three." Law nodded.

"We'll do it around seven or eight." They all agreed before leaving the room.

When they exited, Rin came running up to him, dragging Luffy with her. He raised an eyebrow at her as she held onto the back of his shirt. "Captain, I'm really, really sorry."

"What are you sorry about?" After a moment, Luffy turned to him. Law was shocked at what he saw. "Wh-What?" Luffy was holding onto a pair of his pants, underwear, and had another one of his shirts. At that point, he was shoving his face into his underwear.

"Cap, to be honest, I have no idea if those are clean or dirty." That made his face turn a dark shade of crimson.

"They're clean," Luffy answered. "I got them out of his dresser."

Bepo decided to join in the conversation. "Luffy, why do you have some of his clothes?" The kid looked up at Law with wide, puppy-dog eyes.

"Because I picked him something to wear out." Law's embarrassment changed to confusion.

"You mean to wear after my bath tonight?" Luffy nodded. He looked happy with himself.

"Then why were you smelling them?" Rin asked. That made Luffy's face go red and Law looked at her in bewilderment.

"Because I like the way he smells." Law looked away as the woman gave him a shocked expression.

Before Rin could say anything or even open her mouth, Law grabbed Luffy up. He threw him over his shoulder as he walked past her to his room. "Thank you again, Rin. I owe you one for watching him for me," he called as he continued on.

"Torao! Put me down! I can walk fine on my own!" Luffy was still holding his clothes but had started to pound on his back. "I want to walk! Why won't you let me walk?!"

"Why didn't you let me walk when we were on Dressrosa?" Law countered. Luffy stopped thrashing around in his arms. He didn't answer him, either. "I was able to walk fine on my own." Still, Luffy didn't answer him. Law knew that he got him. "Alright then. We're almost there."

As soon as they entered the room, Law set the other on the ground. Luffy wouldn't look at him. Instead, he walked over to the pile of clothes and started to dig through them for something to wear.

"Can I have the clothes you picked out for me?" Luffy was still silent as he held them out to him.

After a while, Law had showered with Luffy. The kid wouldn't look at him and he was quiet through the whole thing. Law asked him was wrong but got no reply. It made him confused. Luffy was normally loud and obnoxious. Now, he was being closed off and eerily quiet. It worried him greatly.

After their shower, he took him to find Bepo as soon as they were both dressed. "Luffy-ya, I want you to stay with Bepo for the time being, okay?" Luffy looked at him with a dazed look. "Don't worry. I've just got something to do." Luffy nodded but was still giving him that look. "Maybe you can tell Bepo the answer to my question since you seem to not want to tell me."

"What was your question?" Bepo asked as he accepted Luffy's hand from Law.

"He asked me why I wouldn't let him walk. So, I asked him why he wouldn't let me walk when we were on Dressrosa." Bepo nodded. Luffy looked away from him when he told the other about it. Law could see that his face was a light shade of pink.

"Alright." Bepo smiled down at Luffy. "Let's go. The sooner we let Captain go do what he has to, the sooner he will get it done." Luffy just nodded and allowed the other to guide him away.

Sighing, Law walked back to his room. He dug through his dresser. The clothes that Luffy had picked out for him were for lounging around. Soon enough, Law was dressed in a more suitable outfit for the bar.

Law was dressed in a white t-shirt with his symbol in black on the front, over that was a black denim jacket, his signature parts but in black with white spots, his boots, and his hat. Law looked in the mirror. He smiled at seeing how he looked. His outfit was nice.

Exiting his room, he looked around. He didn't see Luffy anywhere. That was a good sign. As he kept on going, he passed by Penguin. "Hey, are you heading out?" he asked.

"Yeah. Where are Luffy-ya and Bepo?" The older man shrugged. Law sighed. "Well, make sure I have a clear path. I don't want him to see me." His crewmate agreed before rushing off to see if the rooms ahead were safe.

After a minute or so, the twenty-eight-year-old came rushing back to him. "The way's clear. Luffy and Bepo are nowhere in sight."

"Thanks. Keep him occupied until I get back." Law had a feeling that Luffy would, somehow, find out what he did and where he went.

"Got it." Law thanked him once again before exiting the submarine. It was refreshing to be able to go outside without Luffy trailing right behind him. Law saw that as a plus.

As he walked through the town, Law looked for the bar that the woman told him about. It was dark out now and most of the shops were closed. People were walking around but none bothered him. He was grateful for that.

It took him thirty minutes to find the bar. It had the name on a sign above the entrance. It glowed in a bright, blue light. _It looks nice enough._ He walked in and scanned for Kata. A few women saw him and waved at him with flirtation movements. Law ignored them.

Then, he saw her waving at him from a booth in the corner of the room. He made his way over to her. She was smiling as he came to sit down with her. "I'm so very glad that you could make it," Kata greeted as he slid in across from her. He noticed a drink already in front of him. "I brought you a drink already."

"I appreciate it." Law eyed it warily. "What kind is it?" It was a reddish colour with what looked to be mint topping it off. It was served in a clear, glass cup.

"It's called cranberry spice moonshine," Kata replied with a bright, sweet smile. Law picked it up and took a sip. It tasted great.

"It's good. Tastes like cranberries." She chuckled. It was nice to know that she was a very friendly person.

What felt like a few minutes later but might've been more, Law felt that something wasn't right. His vision was going in and out and his head was getting all hazy. It was like he took a sleeping pill while drinking alcohol. "Are you okay?" she asked, giving him a concerned look.

"I'm...I'm fine." He looked down at his drink. It was only halfway gone. "What's...What's in this...dr-drink?"

"Cranberries, allspice berries, nutmeg, cranberry juice, cinnamon, and cloves," she informed him. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"What's the al-alcohol in it?" It was getting difficult for him to keep his thoughts together.

"Everclear." His eyes widened. He knew all about that type of alcohol. _Oh shit. This isn't good._

"I...I..." He went to stand but couldn't get halfway out of the booth before falling back on the seat.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kata looked increasingly worried. Concern was written across her soft features.

There was something else wrong with his body. It was like something else was given to him. "D-Did...Did you d-dr-drug me?" he stuttered out. Her innocent expression never changed.

"What are you talking about? Is there something wrong?" Kata stood up and came over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder and the other on his forehead. "You feel a little hot. I'm sorry that I got you that drunk. I didn't think it would do this to you."

Law tried to focus on her. There were about three or four of her and they were blurring every second or so. "I...I'm..." He tried to stand again. He didn't make it far but a little farther than before.

"I'll help you." She helped him up and wrapped one of his arms around her neck. Kata reached around to grab his side. He was thankful that she grabbed his good side instead of his bad side. "I can help you walk." Not able to argue, Law just allowed her to help him.

"Kata, that's not fair!" a woman shouted. Law looked back and saw a woman walk up to them.

"Jun, what are you talking about?" Law was starting to go in and out of consciousness. The two argued but he couldn't keep up with what they were saying. Not to mention that their voices would jumble together at times.

Kata turned back around with an exasperated look on her face. "You're taking advantage of him, Kata!" Jun shouted at her. She didn't say anything to her. "There's no way you could ever get a man just by your looks and 'personality'!" The way she said the last part sounded like she was making fun of her. "You have to drug them to be able to do anything!"

When they were outside, Law looked over to her. "Wha...What was th-that about?" he asked as he tried to figure out what had just occurred.

"It's nothing. She's just a woman from the town." He didn't have the energy to say anything else. After a bit, he lost consciousness. _I...I don't think this is good._

When he regained consciousness, he was still very out of it. But he was sitting on something. Opening his eyes, Law looked around. It was a gazebo in someplace that looked like another part. He was sitting at a table in the gazebo. Kata wasn't there. He couldn't see her.

Then, she appeared next to him. "Law, are you awake?" He, groggily, looked up at her. She was smiling, guiltily, at him.

"Huh?" Her hands were behind her back.

"I'm really sorry about all this." He raised an eyebrow before a cup was held against his lips. "I need you to drink this." Law gave her a perturbed expression. "Don't worry. It's just water."

Nodding, he opened his mouth and drank the liquid. It was, in fact, water. He drank the whole cup in one go. She pulled back before setting it down on the table. Then, she sat next to him. His consciousness was starting to leave him again.

"Again, sorry about all this," he heard her say once more before he faded into darkness.

Shouting awoke him the next time. "Get away from him!" In his befuddled mind, Law knew that voice immediately. It was the voice of Luffy. He sounded pissed off and worried at the same time.

"You're the kid from yesterday," Kata stated. Her voice was very different from before. Instead of the sweet, kind, high voice, he knew her to have was now a medium, harsh, and much older voice.

He felt the wind hit his exposed stomach. Then, he noticed that his pants were undone and open but not pulled down. "I said get away from him!" Luffy was a lot closer than when he first heard him shout. He still sounded pissed off.

"What's he to you? He told me you're just friends." Law knew that tone in her voice. It was accusatory. "Is he a pedophile? Does he like little boys?"

"No! I'm nineteen! Now fuck off!" He felt his shirt get yanked down. "What did you do to him?!"

"I drugged him a little." She sounded so smug about it. "He hasn't given me any trouble. I really like him."

"He's not yours! He's mine!" Law was shocked at hearing that. _What the fuck are they talking about?_ "I knew I didn't like you for a reason! You're trying to hurt him!"

"You're wrong. I was only going to make us both feel good." Law knew what she meant. _I should've listened to Luffy-ya. I'm a fucking moron. I'm really sorry, Luffy-ya._

"Luffy! Why did you run...Captain!" Shachi's scream was almost ear-shattering. "What the fuck happened to him?!"

"That woman is what happened to him!" Luffy answered. "She drugged him!" Law felt Shachi pick him up bridal-style. "She's trying to do something to him!"

"I know what she was up to," Shachi spat. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Why prey on our Captain?"

"He's really handsome and cute. Not going to let him go to waste," Kata answered as if it was obvious. "I gave him a drug that should keep him out for a while."

"Fuck off! Get out of here!" The woman just laughed.

"Fine. I'll leave." He could hear the click of her heels on the street. "Such a waste that I have to give him up. He was probably a good one anyway." Then, she was gone.

"Will he be okay?" Luffy asked with concern.

"Yeah. He just needs to sleep it off." He felt the other start to walk with him in his arms. "Don't worry. Law will be just fine."

Law tried to apologize. "S-So-Sorry..." he mumbled. He was sure that Shachi had heard him.

"It's okay. No need to apologize." And with that, he blacked out once again. He hoped that he would be back to normal the next day.

 **Glad to know you all are enjoying my story. It makes me really happy. Please, let me know what you think of this one. Have a wonderful day. I love you all so much even though I haven't met any of you in person. Tatty-bye!**

 **P.S. - I know the female crewmate's real name. It's Ikkaku. I just like the name Rin. Hope you all don't mind.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Morning After and Feelings**

The sounds of voices awoke Law from his sleep. He didn't open his eyes and just listened to what was being said. "Are you sure it will be out of his body when he gets up?" Luffy asked someone.

"It should be. If it isn't, I'm afraid of what it could do to him," Bepo answered. Law wondered what they were talking about.

Thinking back, he couldn't remember the night before all that well. It was pretty much just a blur of moments and voices that he couldn't make out in his mind. There was a moment he saw the kind face of Kata and another of a woman he had never met before.

"When is he going to get up?"

"Hopefully, sometime soon. I need to check on him and see if his mind is going to be fine. That was a very strong drug. Add the aphrodisiac, and you have one hell of a time." Law was shocked at what he heard.

Deciding to sit up, Law groaned as he did so. "Torao!" Suddenly, he was hugged around his chest. Slowly, he opened his eyes to see that Luffy was a little bigger than the day before. By quite a bit. He was almost back to normal. "How are you feeling? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. What happened?" He placed a hand on Luffy's head.

"You're so mean and stupid!" Luffy shouted into his chest. "You lied to me! You're a moron! I told you that I didn't like her! You didn't listen to me!"

Confused, Law looked over to Bepo. The bear looked sorrowful. He turned his attention back to Luffy. "What are you talking about? What happened last night?" Law looked back to his navigator. "What is he talking about, Bepo?"

Bepo sighed. "Captain, you were drugged last night when you went out with that woman. She was the one to drug you."

Law's eyes widened. "Wha...?"

"Luffy ran off from Shachi to find out where you went. He found out that you weren't on the ship anymore," Bepo started to explain.

"Shachi told me that Torao was out. I asked where he went and he wouldn't tell me anything else after that."

"I talked to him. He said that it slipped from him. He didn't mean to tell Luffy that you weren't here." Law nodded. "Straw Hat Luffy went looking for you off the ship. Shachi ran after him." He gave him a grim look. "When they found you, she was in the middle of trying to..."

Law's eyes widened. Bepo didn't have to say it. He already knew that he was going to say because of what he had said earlier. "I see."

"Luffy stopped her before she could do anything other than undo your pants and lift your shirt." He cringed. "Your bruise is still dark purple. At least it's not getting worse." Law was glad to hear that.

"That's good." He looked back down at Luffy. Law had been rubbing the other's head while he spoke. Luffy didn't release him. "I'm sorry for what I did," he apologized. "I...should've listened."

"I know," Luffy responded. He was being careful of his side. "I accept your apology. It's okay."

Then, a thought hit him. "It's been a week, right?" he asked, turning back to Bepo.

"Yes. But Luffy isn't back to normal yet. I think we have one more day before he's back to normal." Law nodded. "He looks around seventeen or so. So, he should be back to normal tomorrow."

"That's good."

"Are you wanting me to leave?" Luffy's question shocked him. His eyes widened as he looked back down at the other.

"No. Why do you think that?"

"Because you seem eager for me to go back to normal. When I do, I have to leave," he said all of that with an emotionless tone of voice. It creeped him out. Bepo decided to leave them alone for the time being.

"I know that. I'm eager for you to go back to normal because I'm used to you being the way you are. Am I not allowed to be happy that you'll be yourself and okay?" Silence followed his question. Law hoped that it wasn't because Luffy was upset with him.

After a few minutes, Luffy let him go before backing away. He looked guilty. "Sorry," he apologized. "I just don't want to leave you so soon."

Law gave him a small smile before reaching out and ruffling his hair. "If your crew if find with it, you can stay for a few more nights." He remembered why they wanted him to watch their Captain. Getting up, Law grabbed Luffy by the arm. "Come with me."

"Where are we going?" Luffy asked as he led him through the ship to a small office he had. It held a desk, a chair, and a transponder snail.

"We're going to call your crew," Law answered. His crew greeted him as he passed by them. He smiled and did the same back.

Arriving at the room, Law let Luffy's arm go before going over to the snail. Flipping open the side, he dialed the number he remembered from his time with them. It rang a few times before being picked up.

"Hello?" It was Usopp who answered it. He sounded scared or nervous. Probably both.

"Nose-ya, how are the repairs on the ship going?"

"Oh. It's only you. Well, we're having a few...problems." There was the sound of something breaking in the background. "What happened?!" he shouted.

Luffy showed up next to him and hopped up onto the desk. "Usopp, is something going on there?"

"Luffy. It's good to hear from you. How's it with Law's crew?"

"It's fun." Luffy opened his mouth to say something else but Law gave him a death glare. He didn't want the other to say anything about what had happened during the week. "I'm just happy to spend more time with Torao."

"That's great." There was shouting on the other end. "I'm going to get Robin. I've gotta go help Franky and Chopper." Law agreed before the other left.

The two waited for the woman. Luffy decided to sit in the chair right behind Law. It didn't bother him. The younger Captain started to play with his hair while they continued to wait for Robin to come to the snail.

"Torao-kun. Luffy. How are both of you?" Robin's sweet voice spoke into the speaker. She sounded cheerful.

"We're doing fine. What happened? I heard something break a bit ago."

"Nothing major. We just might be here for a bit longer than planned." Law almost groaned aloud at hearing that. "But don't worry. It won't be for long. I hope Luffy's behaving for you."

"Robin, I'm not a kid," Luffy whined as he drew patterns on Law's back. It felt good so he didn't tell him to stop. "I haven't been any trouble for Torao." Law turned around and gave him a 'really?' look. Luffy stuck his tongue out at him.

Quickly, Law's hand shot out and grabbed it before pulling it. "Nico-ya, do you think that he could stay here for a bit longer? I don't mind if you guys need some more time to work on your ship."

"Towao! Wet gow!" Luffy pleaded. He was trying to tug his tongue free of Law's fingers.

He heard Robin giggle. "I don't mind. It probably won't bother the other, either. If you don't mind watching him for a few more days, that's fine with us. Keep him as long as you like." Then, her voice turned mysterious and sensual. "I hope you two get along as more than just friends."

Law's face went red before he tried to say something back. He only spluttered before the line went dead. He started at the snail for a few more minutes while Luffy still tried to pull his tongue free.

Suddenly, he felt hands run up his sides. It made him yelp before letting Luffy's tongue go. His face heated up even more from the noise that he had made. Turning around, the other was grinning at him. "I got you to let it go."

Getting up, Law gave the other his back. Luffy asked if something was wrong. Before he could ask for a third time, Law quickly turned around before tackling the other to the ground, taking the chair down with them.

"Luffy-ya! You don't just do that to someone!" he yelled at him as he sat on his stomach. His face was still red. It was red from both anger and embarrassment now.

The two struggled for a bit. Luffy had rolled them over before trying to hold Law down. The scuffle lasted for about twenty minutes before Law wound up on top again. They were both huffing by that time. He was sitting closer to the other's crotch this time.

He stared down at him. Then, a grin found its way onto his face. "I win," he said. Luffy just gazed up at him. Law wondered if there was a reason that he hadn't said anything back to him. Normally, the other would get upset if someone beat him at something. Now, he was just being quiet and accepting the loss. "Luffy-ya, is something wrong?" His grin had faded by now. The other still didn't say anything.

It started to worry him when it had been a few minutes and Luffy still hadn't said nor done anything. He asked him the question again but got silence once again. Luffy finally moved his hands down to be at his sides instead of beside his head.

"Luffy-ya, is something the matter?" Then, he felt something poking him. Eyes widening, he realized where he was sitting and where the object was poking him. Luffy's face turned a dark shade of red. "L-Luffy-y-ya? Are...Are you...h-hard?"

The guy turned his head away with red still staining his cheeks. Law couldn't believe it. _How the fuck did he get hard?! What the fuck made him get hard?!_ Deciding it would be better to just get up, Law moved to get off of the other.

Suddenly, he felt Luffy's hands on his hips. It freaked him out at first and made him jolt. Chancing a glance back down, he gave Luffy a wary look. "L-Luffy-ya? What...What are you d-doing?"

Luffy still didn't say anything and stared back at him. His face was still red as a tomato but that didn't seem to bother him. "Torao..." Law felt a shiver run down his spine. Whether it was from delight or something else, he couldn't figure it out at the time.

"L-Let me...g-go, L-Luffy-ya," Law ordered. He was embarrassed enough. He didn't want to be even more so.

"Torao...do you like me?"

The question took Law off guard. Embarrassment turned to confusion. "Yes. You're my friend. Of course, I like you. I wouldn't have accepted with helping you, either, if I didn't."

"So, you see me as a friend?" Now, Law knew what he was getting at. His cheeks heated up even more than before. "Do you see me as just a friend?"

"Um..." Law shifted a little on Luffy because he was uncomfortable. He heard a small noise come from him. Eyes widening again, Law almost freaked out. "I'm...I'm s-sorry!" he shouted before trying to get up again.

Luffy's hands wouldn't let him up. That made him even more frantic about getting up. "Torao, do you see me as just a friend?" Luffy asked again. He seemed calm which was not anywhere being normal for him.

Stopping in his movements, Law looked back down at him. His eyes were lidded, and he looked completely calm. "I...I don't...I don't know," Law confessed. He truly didn't know. He had grown attached to him. Over time, he came to find that Luffy's childish nature and wacky ways were charming and slightly attractive. Not that he would ever tell anyone he thought that.

In a split second, Law was in Luffy's lap and their groins were pressed against each other. He could feel the erection even more from the position. It made him jolt and try to move away. Luffy's hands and arms still refused to let him go.

Looking down, he saw the other staring up at him. It made his face feel like it was going to melt from how hot it felt. He decided to look away from him. "Torao, turn back to me," Luffy said. Law shook his head. Before he knew it, the other turned his head back and brought it down.

His eyes widened when he realized what was happening. Luffy was kissing him. On the lips. Not something he would expect the other to do. A lick was made against his bottom lip that made him gasp.

Soon after he gasped, he felt a tongue enter his mouth. It shocked him at what was happening between them. Luffy licked every crook of his mouth he could reach with his tongue. After a minute or so, it touched his.

Seeming to come out of a trance, Law started to move his tongue. The two battle for dominance with their tongues. It only took a minute or so for Law to lose and Luffy to win. For Law, it felt like they were two Captains fighting over the One Piece.

After a few minutes of them kissing on the floor, Law had to pull away to recover his breath. He was huffing along with Luffy. The other's arms were still around him and holding him in place. Law could feel his erection pressing right up against the other's.

Looking back down, he found Luffy huffing but smiling at the same time. It confused him. "Did...I help you...figure it out?" he asked him. Raising an eyebrow, it took him a moment to remember what his question was.

"Y-Yes," he answered in a low, quiet voice. It embarrassed him enough that they had just kissed. It embarrassed him even more to have to answer him.

"So, do you like me as a friend?" Luffy seemed to be back to his old self, save for the very big, very prominent boner pressing against Law's.

"N-No." Luffy looked upset. "I like you...more than a friend." His upset quickly changed to happiness as he hugged him around the chest.

"I like you, too! I love you more than a friend!" Luffy hollered into his chest. It startled him because he hadn't expected the other to say he loved him.

Hesitantly, he put his arms around Luffy's neck and hugged him back. Law didn't mind doing this. It was nice. The moment reminded him of his time with Corazon. They would hug each other almost just like this. Save for neither of them having erections and him being twenty-six and the other was the Captain of the Straw Hats and seventeen but nineteen normally.

After a moment, Luffy let him go and Law did the same. "So, will you help me?" he asked with a sheepish grin.

Law raised an eyebrow. "With what?" He was genuinely confused by his request.

Luffy moved a bit and their manhoods rubbed against each other again. It made him gasp again. "Can you help me? I'll help you if you help me." His face went red with realization.

"F-Fine. But don't get any funny ideas. We're just helping each other, okay?" Luffy agreed with a large grin on his face. Law sighed. _What the actual fuck did I just agree to?_

 **It makes me so happy to see that so many people are enjoying this story. Please, let me know how I did on this chapter. Thank you all so much for staying here. Have a fantastic day. I love you all. Tatty-bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Helping Each Other**

Law walked, quickly, through his ship, thinking about what the hell he had just agreed to. He was leading Luffy back to his room. They were going to... help ...each other. That was what he was trying to wrap his head around.

"Cap'n, is something wrong?" a male crew member asked as he passed by him.

"Huh? No. Nothing's wrong." He looked over his shoulder at Luffy. "Let the rest of the crew know not to come near my room. I have something I'm going to be working on I want to be left alone."

"Aye, Captain." He pointed to Luffy. "Do you want us to keep him occupied for now?"

"No. I need his help with it." Law gave Luffy a look that told him to keep his mouth shut or suffer some consequences. He turned back to his crewmate with a small smile. "I don't want to be disturbed. We'll come to get some lunch after, alright?"

The man agreed and let them continue on. "Torao, why did you say that to him?" Luffy asked as they walked on.

"Because I don't want them to know the truth at this time," he answered as he shut and locked his door. When Law turned back around, Luffy was right in front of him. His eyes were already clouded with what looked to be lust.

Not saying anything as to not ruin the moment, Law just stared him in the eyes. Luffy was the one to make the first move. He pressed their bodies together. The action trapped his body between the door and Luffy's. Suddenly, he leaned up and kissed him.

Law allowed it and even kissed back. It felt right, for some reason. Lifting his arms up, he wrapped them around Luffy's neck. The other put his arms around his chest. Their erections pressed right up against each other. The movement made him moan into the kiss.

That moan seemed to allow Luffy to slip his tongue into his mouth. It touched and licked everywhere it could reach before rubbing against his. Law allowed it to happen and just moved his tongue along with his. At some point, Luffy had been able to start sucking on his tongue.

The more they kissed, the more Luffy seemed to be trying to get closer to him. Law moaned loudly into the kiss when the other would move. Their boners would rub against each other and Law was starting to get frustrated because it wasn't enough.

Breaking the kiss, the two Captains were gasping for breath. Luffy was a good bit shorter than him but that didn't seem to bother him. "Torao..." Luffy whined before humping him. Law bit the inside of his cheek to keep in the loud man that threatened to escape his throat.

"B-Be-Bed," he said between gasps. Luffy nodded before helping him over to it. Once they were there, Law switched their positions and had the other sit down on it. Luffy gave him a confused look.

To be honest, Law knew all about sexual relationships between two guys. I mean, a few of his crew members were gay and would tell them all about their endeavors. It was something to talk about when they were bored, and the others were drunk. Law would listen and take mental notes on what they told him. Everything. Even the parts on blowjobs and the actual sex.

"Torao?" Luffy sat there, looking up at him. Law knew that they both were new to this. Yes, he knew all about it and Luffy probably knew some things about it. But Law doubted the other had ever done anything with anyone. Law hadn't but knew almost everything about it.

"Just...stay here," he ordered. Luffy nodded. It almost made Law smile at how quickly he had agreed to do something he told him to.

Nodding back at him, Law dropped to his knees. He took a deep breath. Uni had told him how to go about what he was fixing to do. This was going to be a new and probably uncomfortable experience for him.

Reaching out his shaky hands, he grabbed onto the younger man's pants. It took in a few moments to unbutton and unzip them. It was his nervousness that made it a harder task than it should've been. Once they were open, he heard Luffy sigh in relief. He guessed that it was because of the pressure being taken off of his erection.

Slowly, he reached out and slid his left hand into the other's pants before going into his underwear. A second later, he came into contact with an almost burning organ. Luffy gasped before Law grabbed it and pulled it out.

Once Luffy's dick was out of his pants, Law just stared at it for a bit. Mostly, he was trying to come to terms with what he was doing. The other reason was that he was studying the organ before him.

Luffy's penis was about seven to eight inches long and about an inch and a half to two inches thick. That was pretty big for his body to be two years younger than his normal age. The texture of it was soft but ribbed with pulsing veins. The whole thing was red with a very angry red tip. It was fascinating. Law had never seen anything like it. Not even his own looked like that before.

Coming back to his senses, Law went back to his task. He didn't want Luffy to think that he was backing out now. That would make him seem like he didn't like him. Law liked the kid a lot. Enough to help him out with...this.

Bringing his face closer to the pulsing, red, tip, Law hesitated before doing anything. "Torao?" Luffy sounded like he was confused with what he was doing. Sticking his tongue out, Law licked the tip. Luffy gasped before moaning loudly at the action.

The taste of it was, to say the least, different. Luffy tasted a little like rubber mixed with something he couldn't quite place. It wasn't a bad flavor. But it was different. He continued on by licking the tip again. Every time he licked it, Law would gasp before moving a bit.

Thinking about something, Law decided to act on his thought. Instead of just licking the tip, Law ran his tongue down the side to see what the reaction the other would have to it. He, slowly, ran his tongue down from the tip all the way to the base. He moved his hand to do so.

Law did that a few times and found that Luffy was shaking. For what reason? Law didn't know. He didn't want to ask either. Talking was something that wasn't on his mind. After a few more times of licking from the tip to the base, Luffy fisted his hair. He wasn't pulling nor was he pushing at him. It was more like he needed something to grab onto at the time.

After a few more minutes, Law decided to take the tip into his mouth. As soon as his mouth closed around it, Luffy screamed. It made Law worried but something in the sound of his voice overridden his worry.

He took a minute for Luffy to calm down. Once he wasn't gripping his hair so tightly, Law licked around the tip while it was in his mouth. It was different. Slowly, he began to take in more of the dick. His gag reflex hadn't kicked in, so he thought that was a good sign.

The more he took in, the more the younger Captain moaned and gasped. Law had to put a hand on his hip because he tried to push into his mouth more. It almost scared him the first time Luffy pushed at his mouth.

A few minutes later, Law had his erection in his mouth all the way down to the base. His hand that had been on it had joined the other and helped with holding Luffy's hips down. "T-Tor-Torao," Luffy moaned his nickname. He was gripping Law's hair so tight that it was almost to the point of pulling it. It seemed that the man still had the mind to not hurt him.

The dick touched the back of his throat but never made him gag. Law wondered if he even had a gag reflex. He had never tried to figure that out. Now, he knew that he didn't have one if he had Luffy's manhood touching the back of his throat and not making him gag. Luffy's very thin pubes touched his nose. It didn't bother him.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Law hollowed his cheeks out to see how Luffy would react to that. "LAW!" The scream he got went straight down to his dick and scared him a little at the same time. It had been filled with so much passion, lust, and overall shock.

Law chanced a lookup. He almost stopped right then and there with how Luffy looked. His head was pointed up, but Law could see his face clearly. His eyes were closed, mouth open in what looked like a silent scream, a line of drool was running down the corner of his mouth, his breath came out in gasps, and he looked in pure bliss.

He never took his eyes off his face as he continued his task. Luffy jerked every two seconds or so. Law guessed that it was because of all the pleasure he was feeling. Soon enough, he began to bob his head. He sucked and licked all he could reach each time he went down and back up.

It wasn't long before Luffy started to lightly tug on his hair. "T-Torao... haah ..." Law watched him look down at him. "S-Some... ah ...Something's c-come... mnn ...coming," he was finally able to get out.

Not stopping at all, Law persisted with what he was doing. Luffy repeatedly tried to get him to stop. A bit before, something sweet and a bit salty had started to ooze out of the tip, but it didn't bother him in the slightest. _He's probably getting close. That's my goal. I offered to help him. I'm going to live up to my words._

"T-To-Torao." He yanked on his hair. It wasn't hard enough to hurt him. though. "L-Let go. Aahh..." Law still didn't listen to him. Then, Luffy got frantic. "LAW! LET GO!" Still, he continued to suck and lick. Then, he screamed his name so loud that Law thought he would be heard from the other side of the island.

Suddenly, something warm, salty, and slightly sweet gushed into his mouth. It surprised him but he didn't back away. Law drank all of it before cleaning Luffy's dick from the cum. He let go with an obscene pop.

Looking up, Luffy looked in bliss. He wondered if he might've overdone it. Lifting his hand to his mouth, Law wiped it before wiping his hand on his pants' leg. "Are you okay, Luffy-ya?" he asked in a low voice.

The guy was gasping and looked so relaxed. Law continued to sit in between his legs, waiting for an answer from him. He really hoped he didn't overdo it. That would be a problem if he did. He asked him again before going quiet.

After what felt like hours, Luffy finally looked down at him. Law's dick twitched and strained at his pants at the look he gave him. Without warning, Luffy jumped him before kissing him passionately.

It threw Law to the ground and made his head smack off the metal floor. After a second, he began to respond to the kiss. A thought crossed his mind. _Is it not weird to taste your own cum?_ He guessed that it wasn't because Luffy was devouring his mouth like it was a drug and he was addicted to it.

When they broke for air, Luffy sat on his chest. Law stared up at him. There was a wide grin on the other Captain's face. "That was great," he said. "I've never felt anything like that before."

Law's face heated up at the praise he gave him. "Y-You're we-welcome." Luffy shifted and brushed over his erection. He moaned lowly, not able to hide it too much before he didn't have the time to.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I've gotta help you." Luffy got off of him before helping him up. Law accepted his hand and allowed the other to help him to his feet. He guided him back to the bed and got Law to sit down.

Once he was sitting on the bed, Luffy got to his knees just like Law had done for him. He watched the young man lift his shirt up a bit before undoing his pants. His nervousness was starting to rise again because he didn't know what Luffy was going to do.

After a moment or two, Law watched Luffy slip his hand into his pants. He gasped and his eyes almost rolled into the back of his head when he felt the other's hand on him. It grabbed him before pulling him free from the confines of his pants. He sighed at the pressure letting up.

Soon after he was free from his pants, Luffy started to do the same thing that he had done to him. When his tongue touched his tip, Law moaned loudly at the feeling. Instead of putting his hands in Luffy's hair, he gripped the bedsheets. It was more intense than he thought it would be.

"L-Luffy-ya," he moaned his name because of the feeling he was having and knew who was giving them to him. Luffy licked him just like he had. It felt amazing. Law moaned every time he licked his tip.

After a bit, he finally took him in his mouth. Law almost screamed at the feeling. It was hot, moist, and felt fantastic. He gripped the sheets tighter as he squeezed his eyes shut. Law felt him take more of him in. He wasn't small but he wasn't big either. He was about a half-inch to an inch bigger than Luffy in lengthwise but around the same width.

Very soon, Luffy stopped moving. Law was able to get some much-needed air in. His body was twitching from the stimuli he was getting. Then, Luffy began to suck. That made him fall backward onto the bed. He screamed as soon as it happened.

Every breath he got in was let out in a loud, wanton moan as he fisted the sheets to the point that he was almost ripping them. He couldn't help it and knew that Luffy was just doing what he had done to him. The thing was that he never thought it was as intense as it was.

"L-Lu-Luffy-y-ya," he gasped. Pleasure was flowing into him from his dick to all of his limbs. It tingled and made him feel sooo good. Luffy was sucking and licking him like it was a treat he had been waiting forever for.

A coil began to wind up in his gut. It was warm and spread across his body. The longer Luffy did what he was doing, the more the coil wound up. Something was going to happen, and Law knew exactly what was going to happen.

Removing his hand from the covers, Law placed it in Luffy's hair. It made him feel better now that he was holding some part of Luffy. The guy continued to suck him like he was trying to get something out. It almost made him laugh at that thought.

Then, it hit him. He was about to cum. "L-Lu-Luffy-ya," he called as he began to tug on Luffy's hair. He was so close and didn't want Luffy to do the same thing he had done. "G-Get off."

Just like he had done, the younger man didn't listen to him. Law moaned as he got closer and closer. He knew that Luffy was trying to be just like him when he gave him a blowjob. It was endearing but creepy at the same time.

Soon enough, the coil in his gut unwound and he came. "LUUUFFFYYY!" was screamed into the room as he fisted the other's hair with both hands this time. He never pushed at his head nor did he try to hump into his mouth.

Breathing heavily, Law didn't see what Luffy was doing. But he felt it. Luffy was cleaning him off as he had done for him. It made him jerk because he was still sensitive from the mind-blowing pleasure he had just received. It had been amazing. Law couldn't figure out the right word for it.

After a minute or so, Luffy let him go with an obscene pop that echoed throughout the room. He was helped back into his pants and they were redone. It was very heartwarming to know that Luffy would keep him with that.

Soon after that, Luffy draped himself over Law. He was still laying halfway on the bed. "Thank you, Torao," Luffy said.

"You're welcome." He paused for a moment. "Thank you. That was great." His face heated up as he said that.

"I loved it. Can we do that again sometime?"

Law sighed. "Yeah. We can do that again some other time." He felt Luffy's smile on his neck. "Right now, I want to take a nap before getting lunch."

"Alright." He let him up enough to maneuver around to sleep in the bed. Luffy got in right next to him. "Can we talk until you go to sleep?"

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"Our relationship." Law agreed to do so. They talked about what they just did and what that meant for them. Law said that it could mean they were still friends, or they could be lovers. Luffy agreed to be lovers. Law accepted it before he fell asleep. The kid seemed giddy that he had accepted to be his lover.

 **Sorry for the long update. I have work and college. Getting ready for final exams. Please, tell me what you think of this chapter. I will make another chapter so you can see what happens when Luffy's back to normal. Until then, I love you all and have a marvelous day. Tatty-bye!**


End file.
